Dangers at Midnight
by Midnight172013R
Summary: In 4x23 Kol and Bonnie find themselves working together to close the veil and come back to land of the living. They have to rely on each other to survive. Will they? And Elena is in need of comfort but also Silas is messing with her. Elijah seems to be her only comfort. Will they all survive? And will things change from enemies to more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Bonnie realized that leaving the original locked in the house where she died was probably not such a good idea. Because now here she was surrounded by witches and vampires that were ghosts and they were not happy or to fond of her. They backed her into the bleachers where everyone had been graduating yesterday. She realized that she could use Kol's help. She waited for them to kill her or at least send her back to the other side or whatever. But she didn't feel anything instead she heard cries. She opened her eyes to find Kol ripping off a witches head and ripping out a vampires heart. In the next second she found three witches bodies and four vampire bodies on the ground with a thud. She stared at Kol in shock and relief. He turned to her with what looked like an angry look.

"How did you get out?" She asked. He glared at her.

"Well after you left me there so that I would go back to the other side it turns out another witch released only trying to kill me. But she didn't know that I was an original so it was fairly easy for me to just snap her neck." He said. She bit her lip.

"You saved me, why?" He gave her a look.

"Well you may have betrayed me but you need my help and I need yours if were going to go back to being alive and in this world. Despite how much I would love to kill you we have to rely on each other for survival." She was shocked. Even after she had betrayed him he still wanted to try and work together just to survive. "I give you my word that I won't harm you and once I am alive again I won't go after the dopplganger or any of your friends as long as they don't attack me. Also when this is all over I intend to leave Mystic Falls find my family. So in any case you get what you want. Me gone." She stared at him. He was actually willing to make a deal as long as he came back to living world he would not harm anyone as long as they didn't harm him and he would leave Mystic Falls. "But do I have your trust?" He asked. She sighed. He was right they only could rely on each other if they were going to survive. It was dangerous and dispite that she had betrayed him he had saved her showing that he meant every word. And she couldn't believe that she actually trusted him. But now he needed her trust. She swallowed hard knowing that either way she could die or at least be sent back to the other side.

"You have my word that I won't betray you. If you keep your word then I will keep mine." She shook his hand signaling there deal. He tugged her forward and she gasped when he looked in her eyes deeply as if trying to see if she was telling the truth.

"If you do betray me again Bonnie, don't forget that I am an original and I can kill you easily." He said. She didn't feel frightened by his threat. She wasn't afraid of him.

"You had many chances to kill me after betraying you twice. I don't think you will kill me." She retorted staring into his eyes sounding confident. He growled and turned away.

"I can choose anytime I want to kill you. That is the thrill of the game darling." He said witch a smirk.

"Well darling I don't think you will." She pulled back and turned to walk around him. Kol never had met any witch like her he would admit. But no witch ever stuck up to him. No one ever had the nerve to tell him off or they knew they would have had their head ripped from their shoulders. But she didn't back down she was feisty and strong. She was a witch and a very powerful one. Why did that seem to turn him on stir some emotions inside of him? Emotions? Ha Kol had, had his humanity turned off since he was dagger and when he woke up from his century long sleep. But he felt something different when he was around her and he didn't understand what was wrong with him. For some reason he didn't want to kill her instead he wanted to be closer to her? Kol shook his head not knowing what was wrong with him. Must be the witch's magic. He thought to himself. He turned to catch up with her finding that she was waiting for him tapping her foot irritated and he couldn't help but smirk.

Elena was happy that Stefan and Damon were alright. It was a week after graduation. Elena had already heard about Bonnie's death and it was three days ago that they had her funeral. Elena was still sad and she couldn't seem to find any comfort in anyone. She felt completely miserable. Her only best friend left was Caroline. But after Tyler came back a day after gradution Caroline had found she didn't feel the same way she felt before and Tyler had also seemed to have moved on. Caroline was hurt finding out in his absence he had met someone else. She was sure it was Hayley. But Tyler never did mention who it was and Caroline hardly felt that angry about it. They went their separate ways then. It wasn't long before Caroline told Elena that she was leaving to New Orleans. Telling Elena that she seemed to have missed Klaus and finally realized that she had feelings for him. Elena didn't like Klaus but she had seen the way he was around her and couldn't hate her friend because she always thought that she saw, good in him when she was around. A day after that Caroline left town. And after two days later Caroline told her that her doubts about Klaus and her were gone that she was truly happy with him. Except for Caroline kept complaining that this Marcel guy kept being such ass and all. Elena once again found herself writing in her diary in the cemetery but she was having trouble writing because she felt sad and alone. Even though she had choose Damon things didn't feel right and yesterday she told him that she wasn't into having a relationship or any for that matter right now. She knew that it seemed like she had done the same thing she had done to Matt but she just couldn't be with him. He couldn't seem to comfort her or Stefan either. She couldn't even talk to them about anything anymore. Jeremy was busy with school and was living in Matt's house. Matt had left town with Rebekah and as far as she knew they seemed happy. Elena felt tear cascade down her cheeks she had never felt so alone. She looked down at her phone and scrolled through the contacts looking for someone, anyone that she could talk to that would try and comfort her. How she wished Bonnie was here. She stopped when she saw Elijah's number in her contacts. She never understood what possessed her to call him but in the next second she dialed his number hoping he would answer.

_"Hello?"_She heard her voice and she couldn't find anything to say. _"Hello? Who is this?"_ He said again. _"I can hear you breathing. Who is this?"_She knew he was going to hang up.

"Elijah…"

Note: So end of the first chapter. So Bonnie and Kol are working together to shut the veil but made a deal that they will both help one another come back to the land of the living. And it turns out Caroline and Tyler broke up for good feeling as if they weren't in love with each anymore. So now she is with Klaus in New Orleans helping him with the whole King and Marcel thing and they are together. And Elena isn't taking her best friend Bonnie's death very well. Matt is off with Rebekah around the world somewhere. And Elena call Elijah. What do you think? Should I continue with the plot or what? Reviews thanks. :]

A/N end of first chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_"Elijah…" _Elena could hear the crack in her voice. And she couldn't hold in any longer she burst out into sobs.

_"Elena?"_ She whimpered and tears still escaped her eyes. _"Elena, what's wrong? Are you alright?" _He asked.

"…Elijah…I just feel…so alone…" She sobbed. "Bonnie's dead…and I feel like I have no one I can turn to for comfort..." She cried.

_"Elena I am so sorry to hear that, surely the elder Salvatore could comfort you." _She shook head.

"No Elijah he can't and were not together anymore. I can't talk to my brother because he trying to get his life back together and I can't talk to Matt because he is with your sister. And I can't seem to get Stefan to comfort me. And he is leaving Mystic Falls soon. Caroline's with your brother and you. And I-I just feel so lost." There was a slight pause at the end.

_"Elena, your friend Miss Bennett was a noble strong and powerful witch and I am sorry for her passing. But Elena she wouldn't want you to be like this. She would want you to move on. She would want you to do what you love and what you want she would want you to keep moving forward and keep fighting. I remember losing a friend of mine and it wasn't easy but sometimes in order care for them we have to let them go but they will always be with us wherever we go." _Elena smiled.

"Thanks Elijah," She heard something in the background. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

_"Just fine, I have to go Elena but remember what I said. And if you need anything you are welcome to call me anytime."_

"Alright thanks Elijah, and whatever your doing I hope you be careful."

_"I will, Goodbye Elena," _

"Goodbye Elijah,"

Kol were walking in the woods to the old witches' house where the witches had been burned inside. Kol stopped and glanced at Bonnie.

"Bonnie I am not sure your friends will like me in there house." He said. She turned to him.

"You're a ghost though,"

"Still an original vampire darling," He told her. "Why are we here anyway?" He asked.

"I am hoping some of the witches may help. I mean at least they should I mean it's the veil. If anything I would think that they want it closed." She said. He sighed and nodded.

"Just not sure that they will allow me inside."

"Were working together to close the veil. I think they will let you." They walked to house and Bonnie slowly opened the door looking inside being caution wondering if by being ghosts now that she would see some old dead witches. But there was no one there just the same house that was in complete ruins. Kol glanced around as well before they both entered the house. As they walked around the house they soon found the stairs that led to the cellar. Bonnie turned to where the room was that use to hold the Klaus's family that was in coffins. As she entered the room along with Kol behind her. She could already sense the witches and there power. She looked around before she turned and came face to face with Emily Bennett her grandmother and one of the most powerful witches of her family in the late 1800's. "Emily," Kol turned to find the witch in front of Bonnie. The witch glanced at Kol. "He's with me. Were working together to close the veil." She said quickly. Emily nodded.

"What brings you here Bonnie?" She asked.

"I was hoping you might know some way to close the veil were trying but I am having a hard time with it." Suddenly Kol screamed in pain. And Bonnie turned to find another witch in front of him holding her hand up. She glared at them. Emily turned to the witch.

"Enough Sarah, he is with my granddaughter they are trying to close the veil." She said to her. Sarah dropped her hand and Kol slowly got to his feet glaring at the witch who was still glaring at all of them before disappearing. Emily turned back to Bonnie and thought about this. "It would take a lot of power to close the veil which is how Silas could open it. He has that much power. Hmm you're lucky that there is a eclipse coming up in just a week. If you can draw power from the celestrial eclipse you could be able to shut the veil. But this doesn't just happen like that. You have one chance and one shot, if you mess up then you will cost the face of the entire world. Because each day the veil opens wider and wider. It's already opened enough to let a whole state of spirits out. Which is way to by time you have to send as many souls and spirits back just to by you some time before you can close the veil. But remember those spirits that you send back won't be gone for long. And Bonnie to close the veil you need to sacrifice a doppelganger because Silas used his blood and he is a doppelganger, a drop of witches blood, and vampire blood. That would be where the original comes in. His blood is powerful enough to be compared to Silas's. But remember Bonnie the whole world is counting on you. You have one shot next Wednesday at midnight." And then Emily was gone.

"So perhaps we will have to kill your friend after all." Kol said. Bonnie glared at him.

"No, there's got to be another way." Kol shook his head.

"Bonnie she said that was the only way. Perhaps you could sacrifice her and then have her come back like that one time when she died for my brother's sacrifice." Bonnie nodded. There were only two doppelgangers and that was Elena and Stefan. They were her friends. She didn't want to sacrifice them.

"Come on let's just head back to my house." She said. Kol nodded.

Note: So what do you think? An eclipse and a ritual to close the veil. Looks like New Orleans is always under war. Perhaps Elena will meet up with Elijah in New Orleans. What is going to happen with Kol and Bonnie? She started to seem a little closer to him. I mean they have stopped bickering for now. Reviews tell me what you think? Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Bonnie opened the door to her house and walked inside. She found boxes of her things and her dads stuff. Was her dad leaving Mystic Falls?

"Ah…Bonnie…" She turned to Kol who couldn't seem to get in the house. She realized that she never had invited him inside. It wasn't like he could do harm in her house and her dad was leaving too.

"Come in Kol," He nearly fell forward when the barrier was lifted allowing him to come in. She walked into the kitchen Kol following her. She stopped when she saw her father. He was crying. She could see him holding a picture of her in his hands. She felt sad leaving her father. She was the only family that he had left. Kol watched as the man seemed to cry for her. He wasn't sad but he was surprised he never outburst and said something sarcastic. She watched as her father stood and folded the picture into his pocket before grabbing a box and walking through Bonnie like she wasn't even there. She then remembered that she was dead and a ghost. Kol watched as her father went out to the car before returning his attention to Bonnie.

"So why are we here?" He asked.

"For my grimoire." He raised an eyebrow. They walked upstairs and headed for her room. Bonnie didn't pay attention to the boxes and everything that was packed away as she went inside. Kol looked around her room. It was hard to tell what it might have looked like when it was all put together. Her bed was stripped, her clothes in boxes. The only thing that was left was her witchcraft things that seemed to be in ruins untouched. She grabbed her book relieved that she was able to pick something up and bring it to the spirit world where she could use it. "Alright let's go."

Elena was walking home from the graveyard when she heard movement behind her. She turned and looked around but no one was there. She raised an eyebrow and turned to keep moving when she found Stefan right in front of her.

"Stefan, you scared me."

"Sorry, I was wondering where you were." He said. She sighed.

"I was just at the grill thinking is all, I thought you were leaving?" She asked.

"Well I was going to but I wanted to say goodbye. And you could come with me." Something didn't feel right. Stefan hadn't been this open since they were dating. She shook her head.

"Stefan I can't, right now isn't a good time for me. I really just need to be alone." It wasn't until she pulled her phone out and looked down at the text. Stefan had said goodbye in text and it was written around three. This wasn't Stefan. She looked back up to him nervously. "Silas," He smiled and in the next second had a hand around her throat in a tight grip. She grunted when he shoved her against the lamp post. She grunted.

"Funny how you're not really that pretty as I have heard many. You seem to separate brothers and make them fall in love. I see no men brawling over you. You aren't really what I pictured then again I guess many men are naïve." He said. She struggled to get free of his grip. He threw her against a car. She fell to the ground and flashed to stand up. She looked around, but he was nowhere to be found. In panic she flashed all the way to back to her house a vampire speed. When she was inside she slammed the door shut and looked out her window to a dead night. She breathed a side of relief and walked upstairs to her bedroom check in Jeremy's to see that he was on his computer doing work before she proceeded to her room. She paced her room and then put on her pajamas. There was a knock at her door. She opened it to find Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy,"

"Hey are you ok?"

"I'm fine,"

"You don't look fine, you sure?"

"Ok it was Silas, he attacked me but I manage to escape." She watched how Jeremy began to smirk.

"Escape? I don't think so." Silas said. Her eyes widened and was shoved to the ground. She moved away and was in a corner when she turned back there was no one there and she hugged herself. She didn't feel safe anymore.

Bonnie and Kol were walking over to where she had been attacked near the bleachers. She looked at Kol in question.

"How many spirits are still here in Mystic Falls? I mean since you put on that whole revenge thing or whatever." She said. He shrugged.

"There were a lot. And more keep coming as the veil grows more open." He said.

"I really hope what Emily said was true about closing the veil." She said.

"Well let's hope not because otherwise were going to have a problem." She gasped when she saw the vampires that she had killed when she was alive when Damon was in trouble. They smirked at her. The four hundred year old revengeful vampires that Katherine had turned. She swallowed hard. Her power was only coming back little by little she wasn't sure she had enough to take one of them on other then all of them.

"I think we're going to have a problem mate if you don't walk away right now." Kol stood in front of Bonnie as it shielding her. She was confused by that Kol was suddenly protecting her. She knew they made a deal but his voice sounded angry but his words made her think that he might care for her. The vampire chuckled.

"Boy, you have a lot to learn." The vampire swung at Kol but Kol being an Original was faster. And dodged grabbing his arm and ripping it off his body. The vampire screamed. The other vampires watched as Kol easily ripped his head off and his body landed on the ground with a thud. He tossed the head aside and looked at the other vampires brushing his hands off.

"So who's next? I can do this all day." He said with a smirk. Another vampire launched himself at Kol in vampire speed. Kol grabbed the vampire in mid air by the throat and threw him to the ground. Two vampires flashed at Kol allowing Kol to rip both their hearts out. "You vampires are quite stupid." Kol said dropping the hearts. "I'm an Original." He watched as the last two vampires faces dropped looking somewhat frightened. Kol shrugged and in the next second decapitated the one to the right and ripped the others heart out in less than a second. Bonnie watched as the last two vampires dropped dead. Kol turned to Bonnie after wiping his bloody hand on the clothes of the dead vampires.

"Thanks." She said. He nodded.

"Why didn't you use your magic on them?" He asked. She looked down.

"My powers are coming back but little by little. Hopefully by tomorrow I will be able to fight back. But for now I am a sitting duck." She explained.

"Ok, let's go before a hybrid or witch comes. I would hate, to have kill one of my brothers previous hybrids." He joked. She smiled. And Kol stared at her. She actually smiled at him. Bonnie realized that she was smiling. She was actually enjoying her time with the Original. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't have stopped herself from smiling. What was happening to her?

Note: So another chapter. I will also be updating for the drabbles as well. Tell me what you think? I want to make sure that I should continue. Reviews Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Elena hardly got any sleep. Silas seemed to be torturing her in her dreams and the thunder storm wasn't making things better. She had her blanket wrapped around her and hugged herself as she watched the rain out her window. It was lighting and thundering. But it seemed slightly different from other thunder storms. She couldn't understand how Jeremy could sleep through it. She glanced at her phone and then back to the clock. In half a second she grabbed her phone dialing Elijah's number. After four rings he finally answered and she sighed in relief at hearing his voice.

"Elena…" She bit her lip. Had she woke him up.

"Elijah I am sorry for calling so late but I needed to talk to someone."

"Ok what would you like to talk about,"

"I umm…there's just this really bad storms and I don't like it. Also I have been having nightmares and please just distract me. I need a distraction." There was a slight pause at the end.

"Miss Forbes made Niklaus take her around the city and take her shopping. Although I don't think he minded it all that much. Seeing how he was entertained with her trying on clothes." Elena smiled. She was happy to hear that Caroline was happy even if it was with Klaus. Klaus wasn't her favorite person but she knew that the guy was crazy about her blonde friend. But she made a promise that if he ever hurt her then she would find a way to kill him even if she was just a baby vampire.

"I can't really see Klaus shopping especially with Caroline. She probably was there for two hours." She laughed.

"Well I am sure she didn't make him wait too long. Also it's seems that his mutual had tried something against him using Miss Forbes." Elena stopped laughing.

"What?"

"Apparently while Niklaus was talking to a friend, Miss Forbes was talking on the phone and was attacked. If it hadn't been for his friend and his hearing I am not sure what would have happened." Elena bit her lip.

"Vampire I am guessing?"

"Yes,"

"Dead?"

"Nope, Niklaus really cares about your friend he just more of tortured him. More of a threat. I must say she has really brought out a side to him. He seems to want to be the better man for her." Elena smiled. Caroline was making Klaus a better person.

"So what about you? What have you been up to?" She asked.

"Just some business matters nothing personal."

"What happened today when you were talking to me it sounded like someone was attacking you or something? Is everything alright?" There was silence at the end.

"Elena, it was just business."

"Elijah is something wrong?" He sighed. "Elijah, Caroline is my friend and I don't want her to be in danger. I know she has Klaus but still I am her friend and I would like to help her."

"Elena, right now is not a good time to come to New Orleans. It's not safe." She huffed.

"Elijah mystic Falls isn't safe. I think that's also why Matt left with Rebekah. Things haven't been sort of easy and back to normal. It's only gotten worse. Stefan and Matt are gone. Bonnie is…dead…Damon I think has been wasting his time drinking at the grill. Jeremy, April and I are the only ones left. Tyler was here yesterday but left a few days ago. Who knows where he is? And I have sort of been getting visits from…Silas…"

"What?" There was a groan at the end. "Elena I know Silas is a danger and you should leave Mystic Falls but coming to New Orleans is still not a good idea. This is the supernatural capital after all. And there's a war brewing in the streets of the city. This war is with older vampires." He said.

"Caroline's there." She snapped.

"Miss Forbes is in none of my concern. I will help keep her safe for my brother sake. But it's her choice and Niklaus is mostly the one responsible for her. He must make sure that she will be fine."

"But Elijah-

"Elena I am telling you as a good friend you don't want to get caught up in this mess of things. Now Elena it's late and you should be getting some sleep tomorrow. And be careful Elena. I will send someone to check on you." Elena sighed.

"Fine, goodnight Elijah."

"Goodnight Elena," She hung up the phone and looked around her room. She was an adult. And if Caroline was there then so could she. She would show Elijah that she wasn't so weak.

Bonnie and Kol used Bonnie's grandmothers old house for shelter from the storm. Bonnie normally would make a fire with her magic but seeing as she wasn't capable of doing that yet, Kol lit the fire.

"I don't like this storm." She broke the silence. Kol shrugged.

"It's just bad weather; at least you have much better houses these days. When we had houses a thousand years ago and storms like this happen we had to go underground in case lighting struck causing a fire." She gave him a look.

"I meant that something doesn't feel right, I mean this storm just seems different from what I experienced." He looked outside.

"Maybe there is, maybe there isn't." After a few minutes Bonnie started trying to concentrate on the fire. But it was no use her powers weren't fully back and she had to wait a few more hours.

"Looks like I won't have my magic back till morning." She complained. Suddenly they saw a flash and heard the crack of thunder shatter the night sky. In the next second the lights flickered until there was no light but the fire. "Great, as if things couldn't get much worse." She sighed and hugged herself. Kol didn't understand what drove him to do this but he grabbed the blanket that hung loosely off the couch and wrapped it around Bonnie and sat down on the floor with her. She looked at him with a look of shock and he looked away not wanting to seem vulnerable or weak. After a few minutes he turned back to her only to find that she was resting her head on his chest. He blinked twice in surprise at the witch's actions. But he slowly lifted his arm around her shoulders holding her to him as he she laid her head on his chest fast asleep.

Note: So another chapter done. Looks like Elena might go to New Orleans despite Elijah's warning. And Bonnie and Kol grow closer it seems. Tell me what you think. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Bonnie awoke to the annoying sunlight that seemed to shine in her eyes. She cursed herself wishing she had shut the curtains last night. She sighed and turned her face into the warmth of her pillow. There was just something different about this pillow. It was breathing. Her eyes snapped open and she looked to that she was sprawled out on the original and youngest brother of Klaus. She swallowed hard, she felt so relieved though that Kol was not awake to see the awkward situation but she didn't seem to be freaking out as much as she thought she would have been if she ever had done something like this. Which she did, she was relieved that she hadn't done anything that she would regret like sleeping with him. Though Bonnie suddenly couldn't help but think of it. She was broke from her thought when he began to shake waking up and she immediately shoved that thought out of her head about to move off of him when his grip tightened around her waist she turned to glare at him when she saw him press a finger to his lips and then to his ear. He heard something. She looked around the room and that's when she heard it. Kol nodded to the kitchen. As they made their way to the kitchen. She looked to a hybrid that was looking around the kitchen. Kol sighed and went into the kitchen leaving behind Bonnie while she watched. The hybrid turned to Kol who leaned casually against the wall.

"How stupid are you hybrids? I am not even sure why my brother created and wanted you around? For protection? Ha how can he have protection when the hybrids can't even protect themselves?" Kol mused. The hybrid smirked.

"You are the only one stupid vampire. I am a hybrid you don't want to mess with me." He growled in amusement. Kol just walked over to the hybrid calmly and stood in front of you.

"You're going to regret saying that mate. My brother Nik who you know as Klaus created you. So if I am his brother what would that make me?" He asked. They hybrid slowly swallowed hard at realizing that Kol was an original. But it didn't last before Kol ripped his heart out. Kol shook his head and dropped the heart and moved to wash his hands from the blood until he groaned from feeling a pain in his head. He fell to his knees holding his head. He turned to a witch who had been killed by the blonde beauty that Nik was interested in. Carmen Foster her name was he thought. He never really cared for her much. His brother had already threatened to tear out his liver. Kol glared at the witch until the pain was gone and he looked to see the witches being blown away and turned to Bonnie with her magic back and it wasn't dark. He smiled to her. And she nodded as she brought the other witch down before looking away and snapping her neck. She vanished into thin air after she was dead returning to the other side where she would try to get out again. Kol got up and turned to her.

"Thanks darling." She just nodded feeling slightly irritated that he was calling her that.

"I think we need to check out the grill and other places if there are ghosts around we need to stop them if they leave mystic falls." Kol nodded.

Elena packed her car lifting her suitcase and shoving it into the trunk. Jeremy stared at her shaking his head confused.

"Elena, you sure you want to leave. You know you don't have to. And if what I have heard from Stefan before he left is that New Orleans is one of the supernatural capitals really for where the supernatural go. I know you're a vampire now but Stefan had said it wasn't a place for baby vampires to go." He said. She shook her head.

"Jeremy I have to go. Elijah and Caroline could be in trouble and I can't stay here any longer. There's nothing left for me here. I feel so alone but when I talk with Elijah it's like he makes me believe that someone is still there looking out for me. Like I matter. And I like feeling that. Elijah just seems to understand me. Damon just doesn't seem to. I know you're my brother but here I just feel so alone. I think it's time I left and we both know it." Jeremy sighed but nodded.

"Alright," She smiled and hugged him.

"Goodbye Jeremy," She said feeling tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye Elena," As she broke the hug and turned to her car hoping in the drivers sit she waved goodbye. Before driving down the street saying goodbye to her old town and old life of Mystic Falls to New Orleans the supernatural capital.

Note: So there yah go another chapter. I know this one might be short but I needed to post one. I am sorry for the delay I have been busy. I will try to keep posting them as soon as I can. Hopefully Thursday I should be back on track. Anyway recap looks like Kol and Bonnie are working together. She just got her magic back and now they're going to make sure they finished there well mission. Elena is heading to New Orleans. I am thinking of maybe bringing Caroline and Klaus in as minor characters just a little interaction with Elena but not all the time. The focus will still be on Kol and Bonnie, and Elena and Elijah. But rest a sure that Klaus and Caroline are together in New Orleans. Oh and I am going to make Hayley in there too. But story short Hayley was pregnant with Klaus's baby but she had a miscarriage. So now there is now baby. YAY! 'No Klayley baby' Reviews. Thanks

A/N end of first chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N I do not own the vampire diaries.

Hey guys sorry that I haven't posted a lot of drabbles or the Kol and Bonnie story. My laptop is broken so I have to use my house computer. And I have to share with my family. So it was hard to find a time being busy and having my laptop broken while sharing a computer as well.

Kol and Bonnie had just finished taking care of two vampires when he turned to her.

"Well that was the last one for now." He said. She nodded. Bonnie nodded. "You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just thinking." He shrugged and leaned against a tree.

"About?" Bonnie wasn't sure if she should talk about this with him. But he was the only one she could talk to. Not Elena or Caroline they couldn't see or hear her.

"My dad." He raised his eyebrows. He hadn't really thought the witch would talk to him about this sort of thing. And he wasn't sure that he would be the one to actually comfort her at all really.

"Oh, what about him?"

"I'm thinking that maybe I should just stay dead." He stared at her in shock.

"Why?"

"He's leaving and I don't know where he will go. All of my friends are already almost gone moving on and going in different directions. And they all think I am dead. Last I checked Matt and your sister went off together. Caroline left to be with Klaus in New Orleans. Jeremy is getting ready to go to college. Stefan left town. Elena I am not sure. But I know that she will probably be gone soon. Everyone I know and love is gone or leaving. There's no one left for me if I come back. And I won't try to tolerate Damon. My life is already over. I thought that perhaps I had a chance to still come back and be with my friends and go to college. But now I think it was all just a fantasy and nothing more." She sighed and looked down. Kol wanted to actually comfort the girl for some reason. He felt bad and knew he wasn't the best comfort in the world.

"Yes you do." She glanced to him confused. "Me."

"What?"

"Well when I come back you think I have anyone left for me. My brother here he won't even talk to me. He's with his girlfriend instead. Same with my other siblings. Nik is in New Orleans with his beloveded baby vampire-Caroline Forbes. My sister is off with that human boy Matt Donovan. Elijah is in New Orleans and still obsessed with the new doppelganger. But they are all together somehow. Even though we fight I don't think we can live together. But they don't know that I am coming back. So when I get back I have no one. But with you we come back together. I don't have to like you or hate you Bonnie but I will say I would rather be with you then another person. So we have each other in a way. And if you want I can get you to a college of your choice where you can start over and get to do what you want. Just like you wanted." She stared at him.

"Wow, you really think so." He nodded.

"It doesn't mean that you should just give up."

"Thanks Kol, that's actually comforting." They looked away wondering what had just happened. Had she just bonded with the annoying original vampire? And he wondering if her just bonded with the witch that he was suppose to hate? She shook her head not understanding it but suddenly felt like she had grown closer to the original. And Kol actually starting to find her more then what she seemed. Kol shook his head at the feelings that she seemed to bring up in him that swirled around. He was confused by them and didn't know what they were because he had never felt something like this before.

New Orleans:

Elena had arrived in New Orleans around three in the afternoon. She found herself slightly excited because she had never been in a city before. She felt the wind blow through her dark brown hair as she grabbed a tourist map trying to search for perhaps a place where she could find someone who knew Elijah, Klaus, or Caroline. She found that she was also happy that she would be seeing her best friend. As she made her way down the street on the sidewalk she saw many different things. Like cultures and shops. She had never been to a city before and found that it was even more amazing then she had thought. She made her way into a bar looking around before making her way to the bar. She looked to the blonde bartender that made their way over to her.

"Hi, what can I get you?" She asked.

"Hi, vodka please." The blonde girl nodded. Elena pulled out her phone wondering if she could try and call Caroline. Elena looked up to see the girl returning with her drink.

"Here yah go."

"Thank you,"

"You new here?" She asked. Elena nodded.

"Yes,"

"I'm Camille, but you can call me Cami if you want."

"Elena,"

"Where are you from Elena?" She asked.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia." Camille smiled.

"Small town girl then." Elena nodded. "What brings you here Elena?"

"I am looking for someone. An old friend actually," Camille shrugged.

"Who? Maybe I could be of some help." Elena could tell she was human so maybe it was alright if she told her.

"Elijah," Camille looked to her.

"Wears a suit?"

"Yes," Camille nodded.

"Ah so you're the famous Elena then. Well he never mentioned your name. But he talked about you. Elijah and his brother Klaus sometimes come here. Along with a blonde girl named Caroline." Elena had noticed that there seemed to be some sort of jealousy when she said Caroline's name. Elena blushed at hearing that Elijah had talked about here.

"Yes, well umm do you know where I can find him?" She asked. Camille nodded.

"He lives in the old part of the city. Kind of suits him I think. I mean he just seems like he is from the 1800's or something. He lives in an old Victorian mansion with his brother and Caroline." Elena smiled and got up out of her sit and placed a couple of dollars on the counter.

"Thanks,"

"No problem, and say hi to them for me."

Note: So there ya go finally got a chapter up there. Again I apologize since my laptop broke and I couldn't update really. I am still using this computer that I share with my family. So anyway looks like Kol and Bonnie continue to get closer and Elena has arrived in New Orleans meeting Camille in the process. Next chapter she should be seeing Elijah. So tell me what you think. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N I do not own the vampire diaries.

Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N I do not own the vampire diaries.

Bonnie walked around the woods and came across the falls where she had heard that Damon had been at one time dying of a werewolf bite. Klaus did come and cure him. Bonnie knew that he probably did it for Caroline since she had been the one calling him and probably because Klaus had some feelings for her. She watched as the water poured over the rocks and seemed to flood the river at the bottom. She stood to turn to Kol when she was knocked to the ground by something.

"Witch, I killed you." She heard an old familiar voice. Vaughn. The hunter that had killed her or almost killed her when she and Jeremy had found Silas's tomb. She glared at him and stood up and she felt the wind shift and felt someone behind her. She knew who it was.

"Who are you?" Kol asked. Vaughn just smirked.

"I am one of the five. And you are?" He asked quite sarcastically.

"An original vampire also a ghost for now." Kol said smirking at this bloody idiot. Kol knew he could kill him but not be harmed with his so called curse. He was already dead and so was he. He would just be sent to the Other Side once again. Vaughn rolled his eyes and turned to Bonnie.

"So I hear little witch that you are trying to put the veil back up and trying to come back alive as well. Can I join your little resurrection plan?" He asked. She glared at him.

"Let me get this straight. You almost killed me once nearly succeeded and you want me to help you come back from the dead." She pretended to think. "Hell no." She snapped.

"He almost killed you?" Kol asked shocked. Kol felt as if he wanted to tear this hunter limb from limb without even blinking for hearing that Bonnie had been hurt and almost killed because of him. He blinked twice with these strange emotions for the witch that she was bringing out in him. He now showed protectiveness or cared for another that was hurt. What was this witch doing to him? Vaughn rolled his eyes once again.

"Then I guess that I will have to stop you witch." He took out a knife and swung at her. Kol flashed to her and grabbed her moving her away from him. Bonnie moved away from him and walked over to Vaughn raising her hand and he slowly descended to the ground crying out in pain. Bonnie glanced to the grass that was slightly wet and concentrated and slowly fire erupted and it began toward Vaughn. Kol noticed that she was in some sort of trance and also realized that she was starting to get back to the expression magic. Kol flashed to Vaughn and ripped his heart out watching him turn to dust and then went back to Bonnie shaking her out of her trance that she was in.

"Bonnie. Bonnie!" He said. She finally registered his presence once again and turned to him confused.

"What happened?" She asked. He was now slightly confused by her confusion.

"You were in some sort of trance or something. I could see that you were starting to use expression magic." He told her. He face dropped with worry and suddenly she also looked frightened by what he had said. She didn't want to go back to that horrid magic. She really hated being a witch over all. She just wanted to be alive and have a normal life. But she came from a bloodline of witches and was born in Mystic Falls. Nothing about her life was normal even when she was dead. "Are alright?" He asked. She looked at him confused. Why did he care? He was an original and she was a witch. They were supposed to be enemies but no he wanted to know if she was alright? She could only nod in response.

New Orleans:

Elena made her way to the old part of New Orleans just like the bartender said. But Elena was slightly confused when she found herself in a different part of the city. She could have sworn she went the right way but looked at a map wondering where she was. She didn't realize that she walked into someone till they bumped into her knocking her map out of her hands.

"Oh I am so sorry," She began. She looked up to meet a dark man holding out her map. "Thanks, I apologies sometimes I can be such a klutz." The man studied.

"It's quite alright." She nodded and moved around him to continue walking. "Katerina." She stopped at the name and swallowed hard. She turned back to him.

"I'm sorry but you have the wrong person." She said turning to proceed when he was right in front of her.

"Nice try Katerina, but this is my town. I am the king here. My rules here go." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are." She said. He grabbed her by the arm and she tried to tug away from him.

"You're in my city now Katerina my rules. And if you don't stop being snappy with me you will already have your head removed from your body." He said.

"I am telling you the truth. My name is Elena Gilbert I am just looking for an old friend here I mean no harm to your city." She said.

"And who would your old friend be?" She was about to speak when someone cut her off.

"Marcel, put the girl down her is telling the truth. She is not Katerina. And Elena happens to be an old friend of mine." Elena looked to see Elijah come out from the shadows. He sent her a slight glare. He couldn't believe she had disobeyed him and come here. And here of all places in New Orleans. Marcel glanced between them but let her go. Elena turned to Elijah as he walked to them putting him in front of Elena as if shielding her with his body.

"But she looks just like her?" Marcel demanded.

"Yes, she is the doppelganger. But I assure you she is not Katerina. And Marcel she is under my protection so I suggest you have your manners around her." Elijah turned to Elena and put his hand on her back guiding her away from Marcel to his car. When she was inside she watched Elijah say something else to Marcel but she didn't catch it and he got in the car with her. They dove in silence. She kept making glances at him wondering what she should say.

"Thanks for saving me back there." She broke the silence. He glanced at her.

"Elena you shouldn't be here at all. I warned you that this wasn't the time to come-

"Yes I can see and hear rumors of a war brewing within the streets of New Orleans. Elijah I can handle myself." He pulled the car over.

"Really so back there, what were you going to do? Marcel is far older then you. Elena you're not in Mystic Falls anymore. This is a supernatural capital. And only the supernatural that have been the creatures as they are for longer time come here. It's more dangerous than ever. Marcel is the one that I especially didn't want you to meet. Now he knows who you are."

"So he is the one that caused this war or whatever?" He sighed and nodded. "Elijah, there's nothing for me back home. Caroline, Matt and you are up here. I'm staying." Elijah sighed.

"Fine, but just at least make sure that you are always with someone when you're here. But you're going to stay out of this war. I don't want you getting involved this isn't something you should be getting into anyway." She smiled and hugged him happily. Elijah was surprised by this but then again she always did. Elijah knew that he could probably never deny her anything. He shook his head just knowing that this girl would be the death of him.

Note: So there you go another chapter. So what do you think? Bonnie is having some fears of her dark magic or going back to it. Kol is looking out for her and seems to care for her more now. What do you think will happen? Reviews. Thanks.

A/N I do not own the vampire diaries.

Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Mystic Falls two days before the eclipse.

Bonnie was staring at her book on the same page of the spell that Emily had told her that it would close the veil and help Kol and her get back to the physical world and be alive once again. But Bonnie was only pretended to read and practice. In truth she was worried and absorbed in her thoughts. Her expression magic had somehow manage to come back. And she was worried that she would be using it in the spell to close the veil and end up harming someone also if she got back to the physical world she didn't want to have that power ever again. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a very confused original who was playing with the remote to the tv. She was amazed that the great and powerful original vampire had no idea how to work a tv much less what it was. He hit the on button and the screen erupted with an image of a girl and boy talking. Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Amazing," She said. He turned to her confused. "You don't know what a tv is." She continued. He gave her a playful glare.

"Well excuse me for being dagger-ed and locked in a box for a century by your own brother. I was asleep for sometime." He said. "What is this?" He asked. She laughed.

"It's a tv. You watch like shows and things to entertain yourself." She explained.

"Like plays then?" He asked. She chuckled.

"Yes, Kol like plays. Only we call them shows nowadays or movies grandpa." He smirked.

"So it's grandpa now is it." He said. She threw a pillow at him playfully and he dodged. They both laughed until she chose this time to actually stand up and whack him with a pillow. He gave her predator look. "So your going to hit me with a pillow. Darling but has anyone told you, you shouldn't mess with an original." She raised a eyebrow and now had a mischievous grin on her face.

"And i think i had taken you down twice."

"Surprise attack," He growled in protest.

"Right," She teased and throw another pillow at him. "The big bad original was beaten by a mere teenage witch who is still a little inexperience." she joked.

"Oh really? Darling i could take you down less then a minute."

"Well show me big bad original because i don't think that you can." She said wiggling her eyebrows with a smirk. But it didn't less when she felt a rush of wind and in the next second was pinned against the wall. She gasped in surprise.

"You were saying darling," He cocked his head to the side smirking at her. She frowned and gave him a look. But stopped when she noticed the position that they were in. She was pressed against the wall by his body that seemed to mold with hers as he was also pressed against her. Almost like when he had tried to kill her that night in the hallway of the school. She felt heat in her cheeks. Was she flirting with him? He was an original, a vampire for crying out loud. She held her breath when she looked into his eyes. She hadn't really noticed how blue they were before. Light blue but she felt as if she could see his whole life in them. Kol was never this close to Bonnie Bennett before. He was not understanding what he was feeling every time he was near her or looking at her. And when she smiled it felt to him like she lite up the world in his eyes. He had never felt like this in his whole existence even when he had been human. It was so strange to him. And when he saw her blush it made him feel more for her. Before he could stop himself he pressed his lips to hers.

New Orleans Elena's pov

Elijah drove them back to the house where he was living in the old part of town. As they came up to a house that was slightly old but in good condition. Elena should have figured that the originals were living like royalty. Elijah helped get Elena's things out of the car. As they walked through the door of the originals home Elena was suddenly in a flash in a bear hug and heard a squeal of happiness. The hug was so tight that she thought her bones were breaking and they could have been and she might have been dead if not a vampire. When she finally looked to see who it was she wasn't surprise when she saw her blonde best friend standing in front of her with a huge smile.

"Elijah, is it Christmas?" She asked joking. Elena smiled to her friend whom she hadn't seen in a month nearly.

"Caroline, hi," She said hugging her back as well. Elijah nodded to Caroline greeting her.

"Yes brother, i didn't think we had company." Elena glanced to Klaus as he walked into the room to see Elena. Elijah glanced at Elena.

"Yes, well Miss Elena will be staying with us as a guest." Caroline grinned happily.

"Yes, Elena i am glad that your here." She turned to Klaus giving him a look in which he sighed.

"Hello Elena," He said. She nodded to him.

"Hi...Klaus..." It was slightly awkward Elena didn't like him and they weren't really friends. But Elena had noticed something. Klaus seemed to have changed a little. He wasn't talking to her like she wasn't in the same room. And he didn't seem to be unhappy. It looked as if Caroline changed him a little. He seemed happier.

"This is great, i am so happy that you came up." Caroline said. Elena turned to Elijah to grab her things.

"I think i will first take my bags up." Elijah held his hand up.

"That's alright, Elena, i will take your things to your room." Elena was surprised but then again Elijah was rather moral and a gentlemen all the time. Caroline grinned and grabbed her hand and dragged her through the house to what appeared to be the living room. "So tell me everything that has happened in Mystic Falls. Things have also been hectic here but Klaus, and Elijah are working on it. Is Stefan ok?" She asked. Elena couldn't but smile missing this with her friend and now she had it back she felt like she was feeling much better.

Note: So sorry this took so long. My laptop is permanently broken so i won't be able to update as soon as possible like i use to. I have been using my dad's laptop since i have been on vacation and i will have to use the house computer when i get home. But here was another chapter. So tell me what you think? Reviews thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bonnie had been shocked before. But not like this. Kol, the original vampire who has tried to kill her and her friends so many times was kissing her. But was even more of a shock was that she was now kissing him back. She put her hand on his cheek and brought him closer. Kol couldn't believe that he was kissing Bonnie Bennett the witch that helped kill him and trapped him once. He never would have imagined that he was kissing her right now and letting him. But what was more shocking was when he found her kissing him back. When he broke the kiss just to see her reaction. She opened her eyes and stared at him dazed. Bonnie was suddenly snapped back to reality when she realized that Kol just kissed her. She shook her head and quickly pushed him off her and put her hand to her mouth still in shock about the kiss.

"What the hell are you doing?" She practically yelled. He winced slightly as hearing her yell really.

"Um...i believe the term is kissing darling," She glared at him.

"Why did you kiss me?!" She practically shrieked. He glared back.

"Well i..." He cursed himself for not being able to explain. The truth was he still didn't know why he kissed her. And one thing he did know was that it wasn't to have good sex or anything. And for once that was shocking for him. "You kissed me back." He retorted.

"Well i..." She couldn't say anything really either which she was cursing herself for. "Just...this never happened." He stared at her. He sighed and tried to walk over to her to talk but she just shook her head and moved around him to head to a room by herself. "Goodnight," She said shutting the door. Kol felt suddenly...hurt? He wasn't sure what was wrong with him but he didn't feel right. Wait he was feeling things too? What was wrong with him? He thought. He wasn't understanding these feelings and wanted so badly for some reason to have Bonnie Bennett. Kol was determined to find out what he was feeling and he wanted to know what Bonnie was feeling about him.

New Orleans

Elena woke up the next day to find a text from Jeremy and almost 20 missed calls from Damon. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She hadn't spoken to Damon since the night she broke up with him. And had seen him in his car at school. Almost as if he was stalking her. She texted Jeremy telling him she was fine and made it to Caroline and Elijah and was staying with them. She rolled out of bed and opened her door. She knew Klaus and Caroline's room was to her left down the hall and then she looked to her right where Elijah was down the hall. She turned and hoped down the stairs where she heard some movement. She walked into the kitchen not surprised when she saw a dressed and reading a newspaper. Elijah. Elijah didn't even have to look up to see that it was her.

"Good morning Elena," He said. She smiled.

"Morning Elijah," She said walking over to see what they had to eat for breakfast.

"There are some blood bags in the fridge, their Caroline's but i don't think that she would mind sharing with you." She nodded and got one out of the fridge. "So how did you sleep?" He asked. She took a sip before speaking.

"Good, a little better then when i was home. I think it might be a good sign. But just still a little tired." She had another sip of her blood and sat down across from him. He put down the paper to look at her.

"Well i hope that you find it comfortable. But i still think that it would be best if you had stayed home. It's really not safe around here." She gave him a look which made him sigh.

"Elijah i can handle myself." Elijah gave her a look. "Ok, well i can. Marcel just snuck up on me." She pouted and folded her arms across her chest. Elijah sighed.

"Well i can't tell you what to do but you are a guest of mine so i will make sure that you are safe. But i don't want you part of what's going on here." He said and stood.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To see a friend of mine." He said. "Would you like to come?" She smiled.

"Sure, just give me a minute to get dressed." She flashed upstairs to grab a tee shirt and jeans, Elena then turned to walk downstairs where Elijah was waiting.

Note: so there was another chapter. So why do you think Bonnie said that? Will Kol finally understand what he is feeling for Bonnie? And Elena and Elijah will grow closer. Reviews tell me what you think. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Recap: Bonnie and Kol kissed. Bonnie rejected him. Elena and Elijah do a little more bonding by going to visit a friend. So here is the next chapter enjoy.

Bonnie didn't get much sleep last night. She was up all night thinking about Kol and their kiss. She felt emotions unravel when she thought about him and the kiss. He seemed to bring out feelings that she hadn't felt in a long time. She had started to feel them with Jeremy and Ben…she did feel something for him till she found out he was a vampire and abducted her for the other vampire's plan. The vampire that Jeremy had been in a relationship with before her. She was so upset and heartbroken when she found out that he had kissed Anna who was a ghost at the time. She couldn't help but have some left over hatred for the dead vampire girl. She was looking at pictures of her friends when she was alive. Elena and she had been best friends as well as Caroline. She really felt so confused by the kiss with Kol last night and wished to talk to someone. But the only person that she could talk to was Kol. She shook her head. _No Bonnie Bennett you need to stay focused. He's a vampire an original he doesn't care about you. Just maybe wants to sleep with you. I just need to focus on a plan to get back to being alive and close the veil. While also bringing back Kol as well. _She thought to herself. When Kol entered the room she felt slightly awkward with the original in the room since she had basically rejected him flat out even though she happened to kiss him. They were both silent not speaking. Bonnie bit her lip and found that she must speak up.

"So…I was thinking that the best place to do the spell and put the veil back up would be the cemetery where the dead originally came from well in other words spirits that are walking around among us." She said. He glanced to her and nodded. "The spell will be done hopefully tomorrow night. We have to cross the spirit world into the land of the living before the veil closes and no spirit can come back to the land of the living I guess you could say." Again he nodded hardly speaking. Kol was an original and one that didn't take highly for rejection even if he didn't understand the feelings that he was feeling towards the witch. She couldn't but glare at him getting annoyed that he wouldn't speak to her. "What's your problem?" She asked irritated. He looked up at her glaring back.

"I don't have a problem Bonnie." She blinked twice realizing he had said her name and not darling. And it was cold slightly hurt. Did he really care that she rejected him? Had she hurt him? No, he didn't care about her she was just a toy to him. Maybe he trusted her slightly since they had been working together and he had saved her what twice? But he's an original he wouldn't care.

"You have a problem with something." She pointed out. "What's wrong?" She persisted once again.

"Nothing, Miss Bennett…nothing at all." He said looking away and folding his arms across his chest. She groaned and threw her arms in the air irritated.

"Well I'm glad there is nothing wrong with you." He turned to glare at her again.

"Well I'm glad you know." He retorted.

"Good."

"Good. Fine."

"Fine!" She stormed of the room stomping her feet and cursing as she left the room. Kol cursed himself. What was wrong with him? He felt bad about getting into an argument with her. Why did he feel bad? She had humiliated him and he was wondering around like a love sick puppy. Love? He froze thinking about this. No. No. Kol wasn't in love with the Bennett witch girl. He couldn't possibly be. He shook his head was that what he was feeling towards this strong, stubborn, powerful, compassionate witch. Did he seriously just think that? And did he get the seriously from Klaus's blonde baby vampire? _Oh bloody hell I'm falling in love with the Bonnie Bennett._

New Orleans:

Elena and Elijah were on their way to visit a friend of Elijah's. When Elijah stopped the car she found that they were at a bar. Elena raised an eyebrow thinking that they were actually going to visit someone at their house or something. When they walked into the bar Elena sensed and smelled many vampires and werewolves in the bar. She couldn't believe how many there were. She hadn't seen them all in one place. Elijah had said that this was a supernatural capital really. Apparently the supernatural liked this place a lot. Elijah and Elena walked over to the bar where there was the blonde bartender Camille that had given her directions to find Elijah and his family.

"Good morning Miss Camille," Elijah said politely. She turned to him with a smile.

"Good morning Elijah, please you can call me Cami or Camille which ever. And hey, Elena right I see you found Elijah over here." Elena smiled sheepishly remembering that she had gotten lost and was almost attacked by Marcel until Elijah had well found her.

"Oh, why yes I actually ran into Elena so she really didn't have to find my home by herself." Elijah said. He turned to Camille. "Miss Camille where is Sophie I wish to speak with her about some matters." Camille pointed to the stairs. Elijah nodded and turned to Elena. "I have some matters that need to be discussed I will be back shortly but feel free to get something to drink or eat. Camille whatever she gets charge it to me. If you excuse me." He left up the stairs without another word. Elena sighed. She was hoping that she would have gone with Elijah but he did say that he didn't want her to be part of what was going on here. Which seemed that there was war brewing within the streets of New Orleans. Elena hated not being able to do anything. She felt jealousy for Caroline who probably knew more about what was happening here.

"So why are you here visiting Elijah?" She asked. Elena smiled and sat down on a stool at the bar.

"Actually, I am visiting but I am also thinking about attending college as well since I am here. Elijah has always been a good friend of mine. He's kind, gentlemen like, respected and loyal man." She said and seemed to blush as she thought of Elijah.

"Oh, I know that look." Elena snapped out of her thoughts when she was referring to Elijah.

"What? What look?" Camille raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I think someone likes Elijah." Camille said. Elena chuckled.

"Yes, I like Elijah but like a good friend." Camille rolled her eyes.

"Right, well I have never seen someone describe Elijah like that and seem to blush." Camille said. Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Well how would you describe him?" She asked.

"A nice guy I'll give you gentlemen. But sometimes a little too old fashioned. I like Elijah but I don't talk about him in such a way and blush." Elena bit her lip.

"Well things aren't like that between us." Elena stated. "Anyway do you know what Elijah could be talking about with his friend?" She asked. Camille shrugged.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that Sophie says that Elijah is a friend and business man I guess." She said. Elena nodded. Elena knew that this girl probably had no idea what was really happening in the city or what Elijah and his family were. Or what Klaus was all of people. The girl probably also didn't know that this city was practically filled with the vampires and werewolves and perhaps other creatures that were supernatural.

"Who's Sophie?" Elena asked.

"She's a friend of Elijah and Klaus. She runs this bar as well." Camille said before sighing.

"What?"

"It's that blonde girl that is well with Klaus." Elena turned to see Klaus and Caroline walking through the door talking.

Note: So there yah go another chapter. The plot thickens for Bonnie and Kol as well as Elena and Elijah. Hope you are enjoying the story. Reviews tell me what you think? I'd love to hear. Thanks guys.

Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Recap: Kol and Bonnie seemed to be arguing since the kiss. Kol found out that that he is falling in love with Bonnie. So in other words he has feelings for her right now not love yet. Bonnie seems a little unsure of her feelings for Kol. But she is still fighting them just like Caroline was for Klaus. Camille thinks that there is something between Elijah and Elena. Even though Elena won't admit it. But I hope some of you Elejah fans don't get dispointed but this chapter is all Kennett right now. Focusing on some more Kennett. We will get back to Elejah story next chapter. So anyway enjoy.

Bonnie was already trudging through the woods with her arms folded. Kol was behind her following behind her. He was caught up in his own thoughts and thinking about how beautiful he thought Bonnie was when she was mad. He shook his head again trying to make himself shut up about his thoughts about her. Bonnie was angry that Kol was ignoring her but also she was angry with herself for not understanding what her feelings were and what this all led to with her and Kol. She had thought that they were just making a deal and having to deal with one another. Not getting close to one another. This was supposed to be just trying to get back to being alive again and being enemies. But why did she feel closer to him and found that they were not so much enemies anymore. Bonnie sighed and made her way to search for the witches house was burned. Kol was wanted to apologize for what he said.

"Bonnie-Suddenly Kol was thrown and hit three trees breaking them. Not shocking since he was original. Bonnie gasped and looked to him. When she turned back she found a dark figure in a shady cloak with the hood up. Like she was looking at death himself or the grim reaper. Bonnie used her magic praying that she would not get lost in the Expression magic. But the person deflected it.

"I never expected this from my own descendants." She heard a female voice. Bonnie was suddenly in pain and screamed and she slowly began losing her vision as things became blurry and then it was dark.

Bonnie gasped and woke up chained to a wall in some rock like place that looked familiar. Bonnie looked around wondering where she was and spotted Kol daggered. Her eyes widened realizing she couldn't get to him for help.

"We'll look who is finally awake." Bonnie turned to where the voice had come from. She found the same person in the cloak facing her.

"Who are you?" Bonnie demanded tugging in her chains. She looked to Kol and began to try and focus on using her powers to remove the dagger. But nothing happened. She tried again but he was still daggered.

"That won't work Bonnie. I have made your powers dormant. You can't access them. Especially here. Only I have the power. And your vampire friend can't seemed to help you either he seems to be resting right now. Even the dead need sleep." She commented. Bonnie glared at her. Even though she couldn't see her face she knew it was a witch.

"Who are you?" She demanded again. The woman chuckled.

"Bonnie I quite surprise you don't feel the aura the feeling of family." The woman slowly took her hood off to reveal a woman of the age of perhaps twenty five. She had long dark brown hair in a braid that draped down her back now with dark skin and jade eyes that fixed on her. She had some beads in her hair as well. The woman stepped toward her. "My name is Qetsiyah and I am an ancestor of your family. From 2000 years ago."

Note: So there yah go. Sorry it is a short chapter but I have to go take my dog for a walk. I hope this was a good clip hanger. Qetsiyah is in the flesh. This is just what I think she would look like and act like and what I think she would say. Looks like Bonnie is having a talk with her grandmother of 2000 years. Review thanks.

Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Recap: So Kol and Bonnie got captured by the infamous Qetsiyah. Bonnie's ancestor from 2000 years ago. And let's just say she is as powerful as Silas maybe even more. Bonnie is chained to the wall of a looks to be a cave and Kol is daggered unable to help Bonnie.

_The woman stepped toward her. "My name is Qetsiyah and I am an ancestor of your family. From 2000 years ago."_

Bonnie stared at the woman before her. She couldn't believe it. She had never believed that Silas was real until after he had basically brain washed her. So who was to say that Qetsiyah wasn't real? And she was her great ancestor.

"It is nice to finally meet you Bonnie, I have watched you for some time." Bonnie looked at her confused. "Oh, Bonnie you should know just because I am on the other side doesn't mean I can't watch what is happening in the physical world. I have been watching you closely." She said with a smirk.

"What do you want from me? If I am you 2000 year descendant of your family then why did you attack me?" Bonnie demanded.

"It's because of what you are planning to do. Your trying to return to the physical world, the land of the living as you may say. You want your life back you want to live again. You don't want to be dead. My dear no one does. Don't you see you have been my way of getting out of the other side to the spirit world and now you will bring me back to the land of the living." Bonnie glared at her.

"I will do nothing for you. Even if you are family, one of your so called hunters nearly killed tried to. I was nearly dead." Qetsiyah shook her head.

"Bonnie, you have to. You have no choice, because you need my help in stopping Silas. You know I am the only one as powerful as him to bring him crashing down once again. And two you have no choice and I need is a drop of your blood and I will be able to cross to the land of the living. Thou you won't be coming, you see I quite ashamed of you." Bonnie stared at confused once again. And watched as Qetsiyah glanced at Kol's body. "Your going through the same thing I was when I was in love with Silas. Only he is not as powerful. An original vampire Bonnie you really should learn from your mistakes. You liked a vampire once look how that turned out." Bonnie gritted her teeth.

"I didn't know what he was." She snapped. Qetiyah just shook her head and laughed.

"Oh please, Bonnie what about the boy what was his name Jeremy, he claimed to love you and care for you and how does he repay you. He is caught kissing another woman. If he really loved you he would have never done the things that he did." She smiled evilly and walked closer to her using her finger to lift her chin so that Bonnie was meeting her gaze. Bonnie glared at the woman. "I was like you once naïve and in love. In love with Silas who had betrayed me and was planning on using the spell of immortality for himself and his lover. Well I being one of the most powerful witches was not going to do nothing. She was nothing but human how could he have loved her. She must have found another witch to cast a spell on my Silas." She snapped. Bonnie's eyes widened.

"You're still in love with him." Bonnie stated. Qetsiyah laughed once again.

"That may be so, but after two thousand years he must know the mistake he has made. And I will destroy him and bring him to the other side even if I have to kill anyone who gets in my way." She said her voice sound cold and venomous and detached as if not human. "Even if I have to kill you. But I hope at least you know something. If you think this original vampire cares for you then you are wrong the only way he sees you is as a way to escape. You think he cares about you? He's a vampire and original Bonnie you're a witch you should know that. Look at all he has done. He tried to kill you your friends and now he is messing with your head making you believe that he truly cares about you just so you bring him back to the land of the living." She shook her head. "The only ones you can really trust are family." Qetsiyah took out a knife and a glass. She then proceeded to take Bonnie's hand and slice her palm. Bonnie winced in pain as she watched the blood ooze out of her hand and drip into the glass. "Thank you my dear Bonnie you have been quite helpful. Perhaps when you come to your senses I will have you join me and I can bring you back to the land of the living and you can see your friends again." Qetsiyah stood and walked to a tunnel. "By the way if you haven't noticed really. This is the place that Silas was kept and chained here to never return to his lover. Perhaps when I am finished I will save you the trouble, I'll desiccate the original as well." She said before putting her hood up and leaving Bonnie on her own chained to the wall.

New Orleans:

Elena glanced between her friend and Camille. Caroline walked over with a smile.

"Hey Elena, how did you sleep?" She asked. Elena shrugged.

"Fine," Elena said. Camille nodded to Caroline before turning to wait on a customer.

"So tell me where Stefan went? I'm sorry we haven't been in contact much there has been a lot of things happening around here." Caroline said.

"Stefan just left he didn't really say goodbye to me I think because it's still kind of awkward since we broke up. Jeremy has been looking at colleges already. Matt went off with Rebekah as you well know. Everyone really has left or has passed." Elena referring to Bonnie. Caroline nodded.

"I hope Bonnie is ok. Perhaps she is with her Grandma," Caroline said. Elena shrugged.

Note: So another chapter. I am getting back to a little bit of Elejah. But I am going to write more Kol and Bonnie just because of the pickle they are in. Since Kol is practically daggered and Bonnie is chained to the wall and unable to use her magic. What do you think will happen? And do you think there is more to Qetsiyah? Just a little hint, remember Qetsiyah and what she said with a certain something for future reference. Reviews. Thanks.

Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Recap: Kol and Bonnie were captured by Qetsiyah. Elena and Caroline catch up with one another. Kol is daggered and Bonnie is chained to the wall unable to use her magic. Qetsiyah got Bonnie's blood to help her return to the land of the living to find Silas.

Mystic Falls:

_"I hope Bonnie is ok. Perhaps she is with her Grandma," Caroline said. Elena shrugged._

Bonnie cursed and tugged helplessly on her chains trying as hard as she could to break them. But she knew she couldn't for she was a witch not a vampire, werewolf or hybrid like most of her friends were. She turned to Kol's body seeing him dead but not really dead dead. But he looked like any vampire dead his face was grey with veins spread on his face and body and he lay unmoving. She couldn't help but think about what Qetsiyah said. Was she right? Did Kol only see Bonnie as a way of survival? A way back to the living? They had made that deal yes. But he had saved her life twice. And she had thought somehow along the way they had learned to care for one another a little. Bonnie sighed utterly defeated. She couldn't break the chains and she couldn't definitely use her magic or wake Kol.

"My granddaughter doesn't give up. And back down from a fight." She heard a familiar voice that she had not heard in so long and had missed. "You're a Bennett and a Bennett never backs down or gives up, especially when there is still hope." She slowly looked up to her.

"Grams?" Sheila smiled to her granddaughter.

"My granddaughter is not weak. Bonnie you need to get out of here. You have to return to that land of the living." She said.

"Grams, I can't I am chained my magic doesn't work, and Kol is daggered. It's hopeless." She said shaking her head and looking to the floor.

"Nothing is hopeless. Have I taught you nothing my dear, stop using your own strength and use the energy around you to help you to help you. The moon it is not full really but it will give you enough power to get your friend awake." She said. "Concentrate on feeling the celestial energy of the moon to make you more powerful." Bonnie concentrated on feeling the energy that the moon gave her for enough power. She felt a tug on her gut and gritted her teeth trying as hard as she could to allow her magic to take the dagger out of his chest. She closed her eyes trying harder. She then heard a clang and opened her eyes to find the dagger on the ground and sighed with relief.

"It worked. Thanks Grams-She looked around but she was the only one there, alive for that matter. "Grams?" But there was no one there. She sighed and glanced to Kol. She slowly say the color returning to his face and the veins fading away as he was slowly coming back to life.

New Orleans:

As Elena and Caroline were talking, Elena could see in the corner that Elijah and Klaus were talking to a woman.

"Who is that?" She asked. Caroline turned to them.

"That's Sophie, she's a witch. And a friend of Klaus and Elijah's."Elena nodded.

"What's going on exactly? I mean the whole war thing and all?" Caroline sighed.

"Well when Klaus returned here before I left with him, Marcel has been running this city thinking he is king or something. And Klaus wants to have that back. Even though I tried telling him he really already has that. He's the most powerful creature in the world. And his family is now back with him and there loyal to him. But Klaus still wants Marcel to be well dethroned I guess you could say. Along with that witches are not able to use their power and Sophie has asked for Elijah and Klaus's help to stop Marcel. That's why Klaus hasn't killed him, because somehow Marcel has control of when witches use their magic or not or something. It's quite complex." Caroline said. "Come on," Caroline grabbed her hand and dragged her away. Elena glanced back at Elijah, Klaus, and Sophie. She knew Elijah didn't want her involved but she couldn't help be curious. Caroline brought her to pool table near the back. "Ok if you want to talk more about this Elena you're going to have to be a little quieter because Sophie looks out for the bartender Camille and she has been more then curious about things here. Sophie doesn't want Camille to know about this. She's trying to protect her from Marcel." Elena nodded.

"Is that why she doesn't seem to like you? I mean when she talks about she talks like she dislike you." Elena said. Caroline sighed.

"Ok, I don't know if she hates me it's possible but I do know she doesn't like me." Elena raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't like me because of Klaus."

"I'm not following. She doesn't like Klaus so she doesn't like you?" Caroline shook her head.

"She doesn't like me because she likes Klaus." Caroline said. "And she doesn't like me because Klaus likes me well were somewhat more then that now. But she likes Klaus and he doesn't like her back the way that he likes me. Their friends but she you know has an interest in him." Elena leaned against the pool table giving Caroline a look.

"You're not jealous?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Maybe a little but he tends to avoid her flirting or anything that shows her interest in him. I trust him so that's all that matters." She said. Caroline and Elena watched as Elijah and Klaus walked up to them.

"It seems that Marcel wishes us to attend a party tonight." Elijah said. Elena glanced at Klaus who nodded.

"Yes I think I would like to pay a visit to my old friend." Klaus said with a smirk. Caroline gave him a look. "Love, I said I wouldn't kill him and I won't. But I didn't promise that I wouldn't harm him." Caroline raised an eyebrow. Klaus cursed. "Fine, but I still will look for someone who knows what Marcel is up to with the witches." Caroline walked up to him

"Which is why I am coming with you." Klaus shook his head. "Marcel doesn't have to know that were together. We can act like we hate each other." She pointed out. "Klaus," He sighed.

"Fine, but we are going to have to act like friends since Marcel already knows that we are friends." He said. Elena glanced at Elijah.

"Elena you are welcome to come if you stay close to us. If you're with just Caroline then you're not safe. Especially when Marcel recognizes you." Elena nodded.

Note: So another chapter. Looks like Elijah, Elena, Caroline, and Klaus are going to a party with the villain. What will happen to Kol and Bonnie? Reviews thanks.

Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Recap: So Bonnie saw her Grams who helped her with her magic again. Bonnie was able to undagger Kol with her power. Elena, Elijah, Caroline, and Klaus are going to a party that Marcel is throwing. What could possibly go wrong? Knowing that apparently there are two bad asses in town. (Klaus and Marcel)

Mystic Falls:

Bonnie dropped her head back against the wall groaning and wishing that Kol would wake up sooner so they could get out of there and stop- well she wasn't really sure what plan she had to take down her psycho ancestor but she would figure it out. She looked to Kol thinking she saw something move after waiting almost an hour or so. She looked to his hand which seemed to twitch.

"Kol?" She called to him. No response. "Kol?" Again no response or move. She sighed and was thinking every curse word in her head. Suddenly she heard a gasp and she turned to sudden awake Kol…well sort of he was still looking a little dead. He looked around almost out of it. "Kol. Kol!" She tried to get his attention. He turned to her and gasped. "Kol," She tried again.

"Anya…" She looked at him confused and shook her head.

"No, Kol it's me, it's Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett." She said. He just closed his eyes and lay on the ground still unmoving. She had the sudden urge to throw something at him if her hand weren't chained to the wall. She heard a crack of bones which made her wince at the sound. She heard a grunt and watched as he slowly got on his hands and knees nearly smashing the ground with his original strength. He finally stood after a few minutes flashing to Bonnie. She gasped when he was right in front of her. She still wasn't use to when a vampire was just suddenly in front of her. Especially like the last time when he said that they wouldn't get to the cure if she was dead. He looked around.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Well other than being chained to a wall by my psycho ancestor, doing great." She said sarcastically. "Maybe you could I don't know use your original strength to break the chains." He rolled his eyes and sighed. He found that he couldn't help but love her sassy remark, but for anyone else who said that to him he would have their heart in his hand in just half a second. He grabbed the chain around her left wrist and ripped it clean off as if it were a piece of cloth or something. He took the next glancing at her for a second and feeling as if the room's atmosphere had shifted.

"Look I just wanted to say that I am sorry for the fight that happened this morning." He said and ripped the chain clean off her other wrist. She nodded and stood pulling out her phone.

"Actually I think it's already tomorrow. It's five in the morning." He nodded. "Let's go," They ran to the tunnel that Qetsiyah took. "Oh, and I'm sorry too…" He smirked.

"Shocking your apologizing to me. Should I get that in writing darling," She rolled her eyes.

"Well you apologized to me first. The great and powerful original apologizes to me; hmm maybe I should get that in blood." He chuckled.

"Would that be in yours or mine?" She rolled her eyes. And stopped to turn to him.

"Qetsiyah she took some of blood." Kol looked at her.

"So that's why I smell dried blood." He said. "Wait a bloody moment Qetsiyah? I thought it was perhaps a friend of my mother's, Anya. Are you telling me were dealing with a two thousand year old psycho witch that wants to be alive again?" She nodded.

"She took my blood because my blood would help her return to the land of the living. It sounded like I was her only access to the living again." Kol shrugged.

"Well you haven't been dead for a two thousand years." She glanced to him.

"Were going to do the spell tomorrow-tonight. But were going to have to do it fast before she tracks us." She said.

"Were not going after her?" Kol asked. She gave him a look.

"You think we can catch my ancestor who is a two thousand year old witch with a revenge and hatred that she can't seem to let go even after two thousand years." Kol thought about this.

"Well I am a thousand years old myself-

"Weren't you the one that was afraid of raising Silas because he would bring Hell on earth of course? But you were also afraid of him because he is more powerful then you, Qetsiyah is the same she was able to take down Silas one time, and held him desiccated for two thousand years. I think that tells us that we just need to avoid her as much as possible and close the veil and get back to the land of the living or well just being alive." Bonnie said. Kol put his hands up in surrender.

"Ok I see your point darling."

"According to what I had read the eclipse is suppose to happen tonight at midnight when it seems that the spirit world and mortal world will have a thinner veil I guess you can say for spirit to cross in the mortal world. But we have to do the spell first to close the veil that let lose the spirits from the other side. Once we do that we have to find enough time to cross over to the mortal world. I will need to do a spell though to help us." She said. Bonnie and Kol ran through the tunnel looking around. "How do we know which way to get out?" Kol shrugged bent down to the dirt. He pick some up studied it after smelling it. Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm tracking your psycho strumpet ancestor." He stood again and she looked confused. "She went this way." He pointed.

"Track?"

"I used the skill when I was human and hunting a deer or some food." She bit her lip. "Don't forget darling I was born a thousand years ago and we had to hunt to survive." As they ran around in what seemed like circles to her they finally made it out. Well sort off until Bonnie found the rope cut from the well or opening to where Silas had been buried. Bonnie looked down at the rope that was on the ground which had been cut. Even though they were spirits since the veil that had been open it seemed like they were alive and had to do things the hard way as if they were alive again.

"What? That won't stop us." She raised an eyebrow.

"Kol, there's no rope and that is a long way up- Suddenly Kol lifted her into his arms making shriek in surprise and Kol used his vampire strength to help propel himself up off the ground and easily was out of the hole. Bonnie couldn't stop herself from grabbing on to him and putting her face in his chest closing her eyes. The last time someone had done this was Stefan when she had fell in hole near the church. She looked around when she realized that they were out of the whole and on safe ground. Kol put her down with a smirk.

"Original vampire." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"And you just have to keep reminding me of that don't you?" He shrugged.

"Yes,"

Note: So there is another chapter. So Elejah will be next chapter. Kol and Bonnie are going to have to try and be fast before Qetsiyah shows up. Reviews thanks.

Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Recap: Bonnie and Kol have escaped and now are on the island where Silas had been imprisoned. Now Bonnie and Kol haven't to get back to Mystic Falls and do the spell under the ecilspe and close the veil while also coming back to the living. Elena is in New Orleans going to a party with Elijah. Klaus and Caroline are together and according to Caroline, Marcel thinks he is king and running the city. And witches there have no power. Marcel is becoming a tyrant.

Bonnie and Kol had finally reached the coast of the island. Bonnie sighed in defeat once again.

"Great, how are we going to get off this island?" She said shaking her head. Kol glanced to something and turned to Bonnie.

"Be right back," He flashed away. Bonnie groaned annoyed that he had left her there alone and was wasting time.

"Kol, come back here this isn't time to-She looked to see him bring a old looking canoe back. "A canoe?" She said in disbelief. He nodded.

"Come on," He said setting it up. She cursed herself.

"There is no way that we will get back on time with a canoe." Kol shrugged.

"Would you prefer we swim back darling?" He smirked. "It would be faster due to my speed as an original." She rolled her eyes and hoped into the canoe and he pushed them off before sitting behind her. She looked down at the paddle before beginning to row. She shook her head.

"This isn't faster and we can't swim because I can't hold my breath forever like you and not die." She said. Kol shrugged.

"Can you hold your breath for perhaps sixty seconds?" She shook her head. "Well darling you want faster and so swimming it is." Her eyes widened and she glared at him.

"Kol I can't." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Well I wasn't asking." She turned to him and before she could protest he grabbed her and hopped into the water.

"Gah!" She panted as she gasped for air not expecting his tackle. Kol smirked. "It's cold." She complained and tried to swim back to the canoe. Kol grabbed her by the arm and spun her back into him.

"Take a deep breath," She shook her head.

"Kol, let go I can't- her protest died as Kol dove under the water dragging her with him. Kol used his vampire speed to flash him as fast as he could with Bonnie in his arms that was still squirming to the coast near Mystic Falls. He made it under thirty seconds just as Bonnie was losing oxygen she gasped for air breathing it in as Kol did nothing to hide his smirk.

"So was that fast enough for you darling?" He asked. She glared at him before removing herself from him cursing at him. Kol just laughed amused by her anger. She shook her head and smirked with a thought. While Kol was amused she jumped on him pushing him under the water with all her strength. She was successful managing to do it while he was distracted. While he was just starting to resurface she began slowly to swim to shore. Kol glared at Bonnie as she smirked playfully and swam away from him. Kol loved it when there was some sort of tension he liked to call cat and mouse. He smirked devilishly and began moving towards her as she moved back. She noticed that he was gaining distance on her and she began to swim faster but he was keeping good pace with her. She was starting to get slightly nervous by the way he was looking at her. She turned and began swimming full force to show but cursed herself when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She pouted and Kol just chuckled. She shook her head.

"Let's just go and do the spell and get back to the Mystic Falls cemetery."

New Orleans:

As Elena entered the bar with many other supernatural creatures, Caroline let out an agitated sigh. She glanced to her.

"What?"

"Marcel," Elena looked to see the dark man that attacked her the other night thinking that she was Katherine who was in fact human now. Elena couldn't help but also feel annoyed.

"Klaus, Elijah welcome," Marcel glanced to Caroline and Elena. "Caroline it is pleasure to see you again." Elena noticed Klaus glaring at Marcel as he lifted up Caroline's hand to place a kiss on it. "And the doppelganger Elena, wonderful to meet you again. I must apologize for that night when I had thought that you were Katerina Petrova." Elena nodded.

"Nice to meet you Marcel."

"I didn't realize though that you would be coming," Marcel replied glancing at Elijah and Klaus.

"Elena, is under our protection-Elijah watched as rolled his eyes. "Well mostly under my protection. She will be treated as a guest as such." Marcel glanced to Caroline.

"And I suppose Klaus that Miss Caroline is also under your protection." Klaus nodded.

"They will be left alone or we will have other problems." Marcel shrugged and nodded.

"Well then old friend perhaps we can discuss the matters at hand." Klaus nodded and turned to the girls mostly to Caroline.

"This will only take a few minutes not long, we will be back shortly," Caroline nodded.

"You may enjoy the party ladies." Marcel said. Elijah, Klaus, and Marcel turned and walked through the crowd and to a room. Elena glanced at Caroline.

"What are they discussing?" She asked.

"Marcel probably wants to try getting something out of Klaus. He has been trying to remain king and it's just a constant fight back and forth. I wish Klaus would just kill him already but the witches still can't seem to use their power at all really. And I know that they are trying to get everything back to the way it was but I just honestly think that we would all be better off if Marcel would just die." Caroline said as they walked to the bar and ordered drinks.

"Does Marcel have a thing for you or something?" Recalling that he kissed Caroline's hand.

"No, he just likes to anger Klaus. I think Marcel might know that Klaus some sort of interest in me. So I think he is playing with me to see if he can get some sort of reaction out of Klaus. Klaus has been downplaying his feelings for me; so that Marcel doesn't know well that we are together I guess you could say." Elena just shook her head.

"I am surprise that Marcel won't just let Klaus be king again I mean isn't he like an original and Marcel is just a little vampire?"

"Yes," Came a voice from behind them. They turned to find someone that Caroline wasn't too fond of.

"Hayley." Caroline growled.

Note: So sorry I am late. So looks like Hayley's in New Orleans. Ah oh. Reviews. Thanks.

Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Recap: So Bonnie and Kol make it to shore with a little flirting. Elena and Caroline make it to the party while Elijah and Klaus are speaking with Marcel. And Hayley shows up.

Mystic Falls:

Kol and Bonnie raced to the cemetery. It was now 11:55 at night. Bonnie glanced at the moon slowly looking as if the it was moving to the side as an edge of the moon looked slightly dark. Bonnie scrambled to get everything set up starting with her book she kept rehearsing the spell over and over in her head. Kol watched her.

"Get in the circle." She commended as she made the Pentagram a symbol of witchcraft and the source of magic as well. Kol watched as she had fire in one point, water in another and air. He looked to the point that was empty. "That one is for spirit." She explained. He nodded and she looked at the moon at now 11:57. "Ok bite your hand I need some of your blood to do the spell so that we can cross over." He nodded and bit his hand let his blood drip into the bowl that she had brought. She glanced at Kol in question. "I don't have a knife for my blood." She said. She didn't want Kol to bite her but she needed her blood. He understood that she was somewhat afraid of him biting her. She watched him nervously as his fangs dropped. She thought he was going to bite her wrist but instead only had a fang pierce her pointer finger. When the blood came to surface Kol had to use all of his thousand years of self control not to just lick it or drink it. She allowed her blood to drip in the bowl. She looked at her watched. 11:59. Once that was set she looked at the spell to close the veil. She closed her eyes as she felt the celestial energy enhancing her magic. She swallowed hard before speaking in ancient language of the witches. Kol watched as the fire grow more before it slowly drew a path around them as if keeping them inside. Bonnie felt a tug in her gut as she did the spell. She could hear the sounds of other spirits crying out and not wanting to be pulled back to the other side or into the spirit world. She ignored them focusing on the task. She felt as if an invisible shield was being put back up like door locking the spirits back to where they had come from. When she felt it almost closed up. She could feel her spirit being tugged like a magnet trying to send her back to the spirit world. She quickly began the spell to bring Kol and her back to living. Until she felt something. Expression. _No._ She thought. _ Not now. _

"Kol I don't think I can do it. My magic seems to be turning back to expression." Kol could feel his spirit trying to be pulled back to the other side as well and moved to her kneeling next her.

"Focus Bonnie your stronger than that. Your one of the most strongest and powerful witches that I have known in this lifetime. The magic doesn't control you, Bonnie you control it just like a vampire has control of their hunger not the hunger." Bonnie felt slightly more confident and felt cared for by Kol which she still found strange. She cursed the veil for trying to bring her over and expression magic and forced herself to push harder to doing the spell. Suddenly she felt wind blowing harder and heard lighting. In the next second she gasped and fell face to the ground. She almost did till Kol grabbed her and hauled her back up. She panted feeling drained she looked around to find they were still in the graveyard but there was nothing pulling them back. She smiled to him. They heard movement and found a man walking toward them.

"What are you kids doing out here this late? Out of the graveyard and on home with yah." Bonnie couldn't believe it they were alive this man could see them she felt so relieved that they were back.

New Orleans:

_"Hayley," Caroline growled. _

"Caroline," Hayley glared at her. Elena glanced between them. She had heard of Hayley. According to Caroline, Hayley and Tyler had some 'thing' together. Even now that Caroline and Tyler were broken up. Caroline had called her the wereslut. "I see that you also want to know what's going on in this town. My suggestion to you is just go home this is matter that doesn't concern you doppelganger." Caroline glared at her.

"Actually she is staying here with Elijah so she has every right to know Hayley. Why don't you go bother someone who is interested in you? I think that Marcel might interest in a new slut why don't you go bother him." Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Well it didn't stop me from sleeping with both of your boyfriends." Caroline face darkened. Elena glanced at Caroline. "Yeah that's right Elena, I slept with Tyler and Klaus." Caroline gritted her teeth and the counter debating whether to throw the slut into a wall. Caroline smirked now having an idea.

"You know if you don't stop talking you are going to have a real bad neck. In fact I remember when you gave me a bad neck looks like it's a small world." Hayley glared at her but then glanced to an angry looking Klaus and a calm Elijah coming over.

"I would stop talking wolf I could care less what happens to you especially after you're so called lie. You are now where Katerina has stood one more move out of line and I promise I will show you your heart." Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Were you actually hoping that I was pregnant and it was your child? Well if that's how you feel I don't see why we couldn't try." Caroline had just about enough flashing to the wolf and shoving her into a wall. Elena's eyes widened she had seen Caroline angry but she hadn't seen Caroline this angry. Hayley glared at her and they were about to go at it again till Elijah grabbed Hayley and Klaus pulled Caroline to him. Klaus turned to Hayley.

"Know this wolf I am letting you go this time. But if I have to see your face again I will end it. I am only not killing you for Elijah and Caroline's sake. And if you see Caroline you better turn the other way otherwise I won't hesitate to decorate your house with your organs." Klaus wrapped an arm around Caroline's waist and nodded to Elijah before walking away into the crowd. Elijah let go of Hayley after telling her that it was probably best if she leaved.

"Well this has been an interesting night. How about we take this night elsewhere?" Elena smiled and nodded. "How about dinner? I know a lovely restaurant in the French Quarter.

"Sounds lovely," She said and grabbed the arm that he held out to her.

Note: So sorry this took long. Tell me what you think. And check The Original drabbles I posted another chapter of that as well. Reviews. Thanks.

Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Recap: Kol and Bonnie are now back from the dead and are alive once again. But what holds in store for them now. And Elena and Elijah grow closer in New Orleans even as she is cut up on the war that seems to be coming. But could there be more for Bonnie and Kol is everyone still safe? Or did something else happen?

New Orleans:

Elena and Elijah were walking the streets of New Orleans. She found it exciting that she was seeing more to the world. She had only ever been in Mystic Falls for her whole life. She did get a chance to go to New York City with Damon and travel to Chicago. But that was only when she had her emotions off and was looking for Stefan at the time in Chicago. And she had never truly appreciated going to New York City. Not that she could appreciate anything with her humanity off. Elijah brought them to a nice restaurant it was almost like the Mystic grill. Elijah knew that she wasn't up for anything fancy since it wasn't planned. Elijah and Elena talked and had dinner. Elena was shocked at how open Elijah seemed to be with her. He told his thoughts and expressed his opinions on subjects. Like how she was unsure of herself. When they had finished dinner, Elijah turned to her.

"Would you like a tour of the city that my family and I built?" He asked. She glanced to him. She had known that Elijah was of course an original and had lived forever. But she didn't realize that he had pretty built the city that she was standing in. She smiled to him and nodded.

"That would be nice." Elijah nodded giving her a smile before putting his arm out to her. She shook her head of course Elijah was all about chivalry. She grabbed his arm and led the way. As they walked Elijah began to speak.

"As you know that New Orleans is quite famous for being a strange and paranormal like city. The French Quarter happens to be one of the oldest neighborhoods in the history of New Orleans. I happen to have been the first to have lived in the neighborhood when it was first created. It is also known for being a paranormal place here. There have been lots of legends of vampires and werewolves that I am sure you know are most likely true. But this place was well known for voodoo. Another source or kind of magic like witchcraft but more of a darker cult of some sort. My friend Sophie might have a different way of defining it since her family has been known for that art. But she refers still to herself as a witch." Elena nodded looking around the old neighborhood that was the most known for legends of the supernatural. As they moved throughout the city Elena looked to a cemetery making her think of death and Bonnie. She sighed and took a deep breath. Elijah glanced to her and then the cemetery. "This is the St. Louis cemetery. Probably one of the most haunted in New Orleans. Though New Orleans does have many paranormal sighting of the supernatural. Such as of course spirits. This city has been known to be called the Cities of the Dead. It is also most famous for many people to also talk of one of the oldest legends. The Voodoo Queen. There seem to mark X's on the tombs of the dead, all of them witness the power that she is said to wield. Marie Laveau was her name and she is called the Voodoo queen. In all she was buried here or so many believe. It is also possible that her daughter could be the one that is buried here as well. But many cemeteries claim to have her buried in there's. Marie Laveau II, her daughter was also interested in the voodoo art. Her mother was a priestess to many people here in the time that she lived. I do not know if it is her daughter or her whom is buried here but I did meet her and she was powerful, a strong willed woman. Had the bloodline almost as powerful as your friend's bloodline." He glanced to her with concern making sure he didn't over step his boundaries. She just nodded reassuring him that she was fine. "Anyway I had known her for a time but soon I had to leave for other matters that I had to attend to. Unfortunatly the matters could not be ignored. The last time I had seen her was when this time was in the midst of voodoo and she was becoming known as a queen. Many people have been buried here some of war and disease such as yellow fever."

"When did you first come here?" He smiled to her.

"Back in 1720 right after the city was founded in 1718." He answered. "But I was on my own. Niklaus was with Rebekah and Kol. Even when we were not together we still shared a history and place as well as helping to build here. Kol helped for a while but his favorite city was Chicago he couldn't get enough of it when it had finally become a city. It was ashame he had missed most of the twenties I am sure he would have enjoyed his time with Niklaus and Rebekah. Along with the young Salvatore. Even though I wasn't there I knew about Mikael being there and about everything happening."

"What did you do? I mean you weren't with your family, didn't you get lonely?" She asked. Elijah looked to her. She was always curious and knew of the originals lonely lives. Even when they were a family Elijah still felt like they were all alone in some way and divided as now may seem. That's why he had hoped that Hayley was pregnant with Niklaus's child. He had thought the child would bring their family closer. But Niklaus wasn't on board with it he had not wanted a child and Elijah knew it was both of his fear to be like Mikael and that he did not want the mother of his child to be Hayley. He had heard from the longest time from Rebekah that he seemed to taken with the young blonde vampire that was friends with the doppelganger. It was then that Elijah thought he had seen some hope for bringing his family closer. Niklaus seemed to have defied love for the longest time but here he was falling in love with Elena's best friend.

"It was quite lonely, but I had other matters such as what you might call adventures or history of my life. Like the time if the Revolutionary war." Elena smiled.

"Tell me about it?" He smiled to her.

"Another time perhaps we should be getting back to the house." He took off his jacket despite that she was a vampire as well he placed it over her shoulders like a gentlemen and led her back to the car.

Mystic Falls:

Bonnie was eating a hamburger at the grill. For being dead for so long she was hungry. Kol happened to be stealing blood bags from the older Salvatore. He was drinking blood bags for Bonnie's sake. Bonnie had noticed that he done that for her. But was still unsure where their relationship was going after the kiss and everything they had been through. She realized that this was where their deal ended. They were both alive and got what they wanted. Kol was going to go off in search of his family and leave Mystic Falls. She was confused why she felt sad and slightly hurt by admitting the truth. She realized that she really didn't want him to leave. She heard movement and looked to see the door open. She found a cocky Kol standing there and walking over to the bar to grab a drink. She noticed the girl that happened to be her age smiling at him. And watched as she seemed to flirt with her Kol. Bonnie's eyes widened. Did she really just think that? Her Kol? What the hell was wrong with her? Bonnie didn't realize that she was squessing her hamburger to tight until she heard the plops of the ketchup fall and hit the plate. She cursed and put her hamburger down and took a sip of her drink just glaring at the brunette that was flipping her hair over her shoulder and smiling at Kol. Suddenly girls drink spilled on her dress and the girl shrieked. Kol just raised an eyebrow and grabbed his drink walking over to Bonnie who was still glaring as if in a trance at the girl. Kol waved his hand in her face trying to get her attention.

"Hello darling Bonnie?" He said. She turned to him.

"What?" He smirked.

"By the whole little drink spill I'd say that was no coincidence. Something caused by power like a witch." She looked at him confused. "Miss Bonnie Bennett, are you jealous." She felt heat start in her cheeks as she stared at him wide eyed.

"What?!" She glared at him and folded her arms across her chest like a stubborn child. "No! Of course not! Why would I care who you happen to spend time flirting with?" She looked away but still seemed to have the heat in her cheeks. Kol couldn't help but smirk slightly finding it amusing that the witch was jealous that he had been talking to another girl. "Kol,"

"Hmm,"

"I think something went wrong," She said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked slightly confused.

"I think I might have done the spell wrong to seal the veil. Or something else happened." He was still confused.

"What's wrong?"

"We have company." He turned to see the person he thought would be back on the other side. He was already glaring. Bonnie watched as they walked up to them.

"Bonnie, thank you so much for your help." Bonnie glared.

"Qetsiyah,"

Note: So sorry this took so long I needed some inspiration for Elijah and Elena before I continue. I did have a lot though. Because I think I am going to show some of what I think Elijah's past was like. And I knew that Qetsiyah was not going to end from my story and neither is Silas or Marcel. And I got some good news. My laptop actually might be able to be fixed. So I won't have to get a new one and I can still continue my stories and as fast as they use to be. Yay! Lol so more stories and chapters again. So tell me what you think I would love to hear your thoughts. J Reviews thanks.

Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Recap: Elijah and Elena enjoy their time alone together. Elijah gives Elena a tour of New Orleans and brief history. (P.S the history was actually true in real life the part of the paranormal and voodoo part. Especially about the so call Queen of Voodoo. You can look it up.) Elena seems fascinated by Elijah's past and stories. Kol and Bonnie are alive and deciding what to do now that they are. Little did they suspect Qetsiyah alive along with them?

_"Qetsiyah," _

Bonnie stared at her. Not believing what she was seeing in front. Her ancestor the one from when she was a spirit was alive. Just like Kol and she was. "How?" She shook her head confused.

"Silly girl, I am Qetsiyah your most powerful ancestor. I was so powerful that I locked Silas away for all time. Till that vampire released him from his prison. Not that I didn't want him to be release. I wanted him to take the cure and die so that we could be together." She said. Kol raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry but I must have heard a different side to the love story of yours. Silas seemed like he was in love with another not you. So wouldn't he just hate you for all eternity in the other side?" Kol mused. Qetsiyah glared at him. And then he grunted in pain. He gritted his teeth and placed a hand to his forehead.

"Mind your tone with me boy, I am far older then you and more powerful. Dear Bonnie I thought you had learned you lesson. You're a witch and shouldn't trust vampires especially this one. He is an original. I thought our little talk would have made you realize that you shouldn't have brought him back into this world to cause more chaos in your hometown." She shook her head and smirked to Bonnie.

"How are you alive?" Bonnie questioned.

"The blood that I took from you wasn't just to help cross to the land of living. I knew if I told you just that you would have done the spell as soon as you could. The blood wasn't just for that. It was to also ensure that when you did the spell to return to the land of the living you would also help me return. So we were basically bond. Whatever happened to you happened to me as well." She said. Bonnie couldn't believe how stupid she was not to figure out that she could have been trying to do that. "I really must thank you. Now I can do what you failed to do when you were alive. I can kill Silas and send him to the other side. And don't worry I will join him there. That's all the reason that I came here was to do that one simple task that you could not." She sneered. "Now here's what I am going to do. As long as you both stay out of my way I won't have any means to kill you. Stay out of my way and you can go on with your life." She smiled. "Until next time Bonnie," She turned and walked out of the restaurant. Bonnie cursed.

"I can't believe I was so stupid to not realize that she could have bond herself to me so that she could return to the land of the living." Kol glanced at her.

"It's not your fault, she is older then you and has more experience I mean she was powerful enough to put Silas to death in a sort of way. And create the other side." He said. She shook her head.

"But that's the oldest trick in the book. Just like what happened to Elena. She was linked to Katherine. So whatever happened to her would happen to Elena." Bonnie said.

"Maybe this is good. Silas will be gone and-

"Wrong," Bonnie looked up to Stefan.

"Stefan," Stefan pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Actually it's not Stefan," He smirked.

New Orleans:

Elena and Elijah made their way back to the house. Elena had noticed that it looked like it was going to rain tonight and right when they drove up to the house it was starting to rain. Elena and Elijah went into the house and Elena had wring out her long hair because it was soaked. Elena listened for Caroline and Klaus. But they weren't home. In the next second lighting flashed and the power went out.

"Great," Elena said. "You think Caroline and Klaus are ok?" She asked.

"She is with Niklaus I don't think there is much to worry about. Even if they did get struck by lightning that wouldn't kill them." Elijah said. "Perhaps we should both get changed and I will find some candles." Elena nodded and was glad to be a vampire because she could see a little better in the dark then if she were human. She made her way upstairs and found sweats and a tank top. She quickly took a towel and dried her hair a little. When she walked downstairs she found Elijah in the living room reading a book amongst the candles that were lit along with the fireplace. Elijah glanced up to her and smiled. She returned the smile and sat down on the couch facing him.

"Where do you think Caroline and Klaus are?" She asked. Elijah shrugged.

"There could be many places. I suspect they might be enjoying each other's company somewhere. I'm sure they wouldn't wanted to bother us or for us to bother them during their time together." Elena was still getting use to the idea that Caroline was with Klaus now. And she had seen a change in Klaus she would give him that. But it was weird still to think of them as a couple since she kept replaying the Klaus that killed her in the sacrifice to become a hybrid and the one that only wanted her blood to make hybrids. But he could careless of her and that her blood created them. His attention seemed on Caroline for most of his time.

"So what is your favorite place that you have been to?" She asked. He thought about this for a second before speaking.

"London,"

"Why?"

"The culture, it fascinates me. I have always thought that it was a wonderful place. And art, music, the history there." Elena smiled.

"Stefan use to say things like that. He said sometimes it would be with his best friend Lexi." She said. Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Lexi?"

"Lexi Branson. Stefan's best friend."

"Could her full name be Alexia Branson?" Elena thought about this.

"Perhaps she had long blonde hair and seemed like tough vampire. She was 362 or something years old." Elijah smiled and nodded.

"Ah Alexia, she is a good friend of mine. Though I haven't had contact with her since 1774, when the revolutionary war was brewing." He said.

"You knew Lexi?" She asked.

"Yes, she is kind and caring and one of the strongest vampires I have seen since your friend Caroline." Elena looked down. He didn't know?

"Well um Lexi is dead." Elijah looked at her confused.

"Dead?"

"Damon killed her when he first came to town. She came to visit Stefan for his birthday." She said. Elijah thought about this.

"So that is why she wasn't at the ball." Elena turned to him.

"You invited her?"

"Of course she was a friend and we had more connections then since I cell phone was invented. That must be why I also haven't heard from her." Elena nodded.

"How did you meet?" She asked.

"I was the one that turned her." Elena stared at him.

"You turned her?" He nodded.

"I didn't turn her against your will if that's what you're thinking." He said.

"Tell me how you met her and turned her?" He smiled.

"Well I don't know it is rather long story," She gave him a look.

"Come on Elijah, I would love to hear it." He shrugged.

"Alright," He closed his book. "Well it was back in 1692, the year of the Salem Witch trials. You know the history I assume of the Salem witch trials." She nodded. "Well I had arrived weeks after it had just begun."

Flashback:

_Elijah had come to Salem after receiving a letter from an old friend Mary Gates a witch who was asking for his help. She had not been accused of being a witch but she was hoping for his help in getting her out of town. Elijah agreed because he had owed her a favor. As he arrived in the town that was turning itself from a puritan society into bloodshed. He could hear many men and women talking and discussing what was happening. He shook his head. He found that it absolutely disrespectful that people did not mind their own business. As he made his way to her house where she lived he heard a scream. He turned to find three women and a man along with other men. He watched as a girl seemed to be hiding and pointing at another girl. A girl with blonde hair in a bonnet and brown sienna eyes. He could see what was going on. The girl pointing and hiding was accusing her of being a witch. He could see the men rounding this young woman up. The girl that was pointing started screaming and crying out in pain and yelling that she was doing it to her. Elijah watched as the blonde girl's family was screaming and trying to protest. He looked to the man that was probably her father yelling at the men about his daughter not being a witch. But the protest weren't getting anywhere as they brought the girl onto the wagon and tied her up. Elijah was debating whether to intervene or just get Mary out now. Elijah decided to just get Mary. He knocked on the door and Mary opened the door. _

_"Elijah, thank you for coming," He nodded. _

_"Of course, you require safe passage from here I understand truly." He said. "I have a servant already waiting to depart, you will travel to Virginia. You will be safe there I promise." As he walked outside to where the man was waiting by the carriage. As she got in she turned to him. "I will meet you in Boston in two days time." She nodded and with that the carriage left. Leaving Elijah to have to stay in Salem for the night. Elijah was walking the town of Salem watching as many also stared at him and talked. They did not know that he could hear every word that they were saying. He looked to a girl that he had seen when he first came to this town. She looked maybe thirteen, fourteen years old. The girl watched him. _

_"I know what you are." Was all she said. Elijah raised an eyebrow. _

_"Mary Gates talked about you."Elijah moved over to talk to her quietly. "You're a vampire." She said. Elijah put his finger to his lips._

_"Yes, well I wouldn't say that around here with everything happening."She now looked like she had tears in her eyes. _

_"Please, save my sister, she isn't a witch yet the judges won't believe her. She has been made guilty and is being framed for a crime that she did not commit. She faces the gallows tomorrow morning. Please save her. Please!" She cried. Elijah watched as the young girl had tears in her eyes. Elijah nodded. _

_"I can save her. But only if she agrees with the way that I could save her. I won't take the choice from her." She nodded. And she explained where she was at the moment. Elijah nodded and headed to the jail cells. When Elijah got there the guard tried to tell him he could not enter but Elijah compelled him to let him by. When he was inside where he sees many women and girls that were in chains and in ruins. Their looked as if they were dying within the very cell. Which they probably were, at least the ones that had decided to confess even when it wasn't true. He found the cell with the girl that he had seen before. She had long blonde that was a mess now and her wrists were in chains. She leaned against the wall with her eyes closed with stained cheeks from tears that she had shed. Elijah opened the door. When he unhinged the door it made a loud sound making the girl jump and turn to him. She looked at him slightly with fear in her eyes. Elijah put his hand up. "I mean you no harm Miss, my name is Elijah…Smith. Your sister asked me to come find you. Thee are?"_

_"Alexia Branson," She said. He kneeled down in front of her. _

_"Alexia, your sister asked me to come to you because she knew that I could save you somehow. But I am offering you the choice. What if I could save you? What if you could live forever at your age and what if I told that you will never die? What if I told you that I could make you stronger and faster than anyone? And what if I told you what I am." He said. _

_"W-what are you?" She asked staring at the dark and mysterious man. _

_"Do not be frightened for I mean you no harm just as I said. I give you my word that I will not harm you or anyone." Elijah took a deep breath. "I am a creature of the night, someone who has lived forever and is stronger and faster than any human but with a price. A curse in which to drink the blood of the living. I my lady am a vampire." He finished. She stared at him feeling slight frightened. _

_"How will you save me?"_

_"By turning you into a vampire yourself." She swallowed hard. She now knew how powerful this man was. She knew she wasn't guilty and didn't want to die. _

_"Y-yes, I want you to turn me," She answered. He nodded. He bit his wrist and let his blood flow out of the wound that he created. She stared at the blood and looked at him. _

_"In order to turn you will first have to drink my blood." She nodded and slowly brought his wrist up to her mouth. She hesitated before drinking his blood. She never thought that blood could taste sweet and good. His was like a sweet dessert or fruit of some sort. She drank greedily._

_ In the morning when they brought her to gallows she was scared. Scared that it all had been a dream and she was going to die. Or that it hadn't and it wasn't going to work and that she would die. Elijah watched from the crowed as she was brought before them to be hung. She felt tears in her eyes. But when she looked up and saw Elijah he made her believe and felt stronger. She felt them bring the noose around her neck. And she could hear the drums as the executioner walked to the leaver. She found herself praying to God. He pulled the lever. _

_ When she awoke she found herself in a house that she had not seen before. She looked around and found Elijah watching from a chair along with a man by his side. She swallowed hard and looked at him. _

_"Am I a vampire?" She asked. Elijah shook his head. _

_"No you are dead but not alive either. Now you have to make the choice to become a vampire or die? And you don't have long perhaps a day before you go back to being dead." She nodded. _

_"I want to be a vampire." He stood and walked to her also waving for the man to follow. _

_"Then you must drink blood." She watched him as he bit the man's wrist and offered it to her. She didn't want to hurt the man but she needed to do this to turn so she took his wrist and began to drink. At first the blood tasted awful. But after that she felt something. Her gums began to hurt and she felt this hunger grow inside of her. She cried out as she felt sharp pain in her gums When she turned to the mirror on the wall with her mouth open. She found her eyes black with veins descended from her eyes. And when she looked to her mouth she found a pair of sharp fangs drop. She gasped when she saw what she looked like. She couldn't believe that she was a creature now. A vampire. _

Note: So there is another chapter. I thought I owed you guys another one today as soon as possible. So here you go. I love when I can add a flashback to my stories especially ones from like the 1700's. It's so much fun to me. I hope I did well with this flashback. I don't know if Elijah turned Lexi or not all I know is that she was turned in the 1600's somewhere. I just thought it would seem like Elijah turned her. I am thinking of having a flashback for Silas, Qetsiyah and his lover maybe on what I think happened. I am also thinking of bringing the group back together. As in Kol, Bonnie could perhaps meet up with Elena, Elijah and Klaus and Caroline. Or the other way around. I will also be adding another drabble for The Original Drabbles today. As soon as I can. So if you like that read it. J Reviews thanks.

Chapter


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N I do not own the vampires diaries.

Recap: Elijah tells a story of his past to Elena. Kol and Bonnie get somewhat closer still. They haven't really discussed the kiss. And something surprising happens. Looks like Qetsiyah is back and out for Silas who has also now decided to show himself to Bonnie and Kol.

Mystic Falls:

Kol raised an eyebrow looking at Stefan Salvatore. Well it was actually Silas but he still couldn't believe that the looked the same. That the Salvatore was actually a doppelganger. Bonnie was also just as shocked to see him showing his true face and that it was Stefan. It was like seeing Katherine as Elena just that it was Stefan. It was still so strange. Silas looked between them and then turned to the witch with an angry look.

"Thank you so much Bennett witch for having my old friend return who may I say is practically obsessed with me. She is a complete psycho path." He said.

"Just like you aren't." She retorted.

"I happen to be not. I am only trying to gain what I want and that is to be reunited with my love. She is mentally insane and is practically living inside her own head seeing things that she thinks is there. You have no idea how mentally unstable she is. It was probably my fault I will admit. Because jealousy can make you crazy. She say me with my love and I think that was the finally piece to make her lose it." He said.

"Wait so you were friends?" Bonnie asked. He nodded.

"You are right when you say that jealousy can make you go crazy sometimes. But look at how far that made her go off the edge." Kol mused. Silas nodded.

"Now that she's here there is no telling what she will do." Bonnie glared at him.

"Well your not reopening the veil I closed it." Bonnie said.

"Yes I know. And I had already been thinking of bringing my love back." He said. Bonnie stared at him.

"You mean from the dead?" Kol asked.

"Yes,"

"How?"

"Almost the same way that Bonnie and you came back. But you see that I would need to have a body because it has been two thousand years. But until Qetsiyah is gone, I can't bring her back I am afraid that she will only try to kill her again." He said.

"So why tell us?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I am now going to work with you to put Qetsiyah back. Look I'll wanted was the cure just to be with my love. But seeing how that was used on one of the doppelgangers I needed to find another way to be with her. And that's all I wanted. It was my goal from the beginning. If I get her back I won't harm any of you I will give you my word." He said. Kol and Bonnie glanced at one another.

New Orleans:

Elena awoke and found herself in her bed. She didn't remember going to bed. All that she remembered was Elijah telling her a story of how he met Lexi and how he saved her by turning her into a vampire. She looked around the room wondering where Elijah was. She hopped off the bed and headed to the door opening it and looking down the hall wondering where everyone was. She walked downstairs to find Elijah reading the newspaper she didn't find that surprising really. He looked at her.

"Ah Good morning Elena," He greeted her. She nodded.

"Morning Elijah," She said. "I don't remember going to bed though." Elijah nodded.

"You fell asleep on the couch and I decided to take you to bed." He explained.

"Did Caroline come back?" She asked. He nodded.

"They came home late last night. I imagine that there still asleep right now." She nodded and went to the kitchen to grab a blood bag.

"So what do we have planned today?" She asked curiously. Elijah looked down at his phone.

"Sophie has asked to meet with Niklaus and myself because she thinks she might have discovered something." He said. Elena bit her lip.

"What is it?" Elijah shrugged.

"I am not sure. But I am sure it's nothing to worry about really." He said. "Ah Niklaus I was just going to talk to you." Elena looked at Klaus coming down the stairs with Caroline who yawned and smiled to Elena.

"What is it brother?" Klaus said making a glance to Elena.

"Sophie seems to think that she has found something." Elijah explained. "She wishes to meet us as soon as possible." Klaus nodded. And Caroline glanced to him.

"Caroline why don't you and Elena have a day to yourselves and Elijah and I will meet with Sophie." Caroline gave him a look but sighed and turned to Elena.

"Want to have a girl's day Elena?" She asked. Elena shrugged and glanced to the brothers curiously.

"Sure,"

"Wonderful," Elijah said. "Why don't you two go have some fun and Niklaus and I will meet up with you later for dinner." He said. Caroline nodded before taking Elena by the hand and bringing her upstairs to be getting ready. Klaus glanced to his brother with a knowing look.

"Marcel?"

"Something to do with him. We better be going if this is important brother." Elijah said.

Elena glanced to Caroline. As Caroline grabbing car keys.

"What do you think there up to?" Elena asked.

"Sophie probably has some information on Marcel and what he's up to. I am sure it's nothing that they can't handle on their own. I mean Klaus just wants us to not get hurt." She said.

"You mean you." Elena stated. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I am sure that Klaus cares for you." She said. Elena gave her a look. "Ok maybe he doesn't but he knows that Elijah and I care for you." Elena sighed.

"It's alright, I don't really care for him much either." She said. Caroline turned to Elena.

"Elena I know that he isn't that high on your friend list but he really does make me happy and I hope that you will support me as a friend because I really love him." She said. Elena looked to her best friend.

"Caroline you're my best friend and well I don't like Klaus but I will make an exception for you because you are my best friend. But if he hurts you then he will regret it." She said. Caroline smiled and hugged her best friend.

Note: So sorry this is a little late but hope it's getting good. Reviews. Thanks. J

A/N End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N I do not own the vampires diaries.

Recap: So Bonnie and Kol have been asked by Silas to help him put Qetsiyah back on the Other Side in exchange for not harming them. Elena and Caroline are going on a girls day. And Elijah and Klaus are going with Sophie to find out the news.

Mystic Falls:

_"If I get her back I won't harm any of you I will give you my word."_

Bonnie glanced at Kol. She was still unsure if they should trust the two thousand year old immortal warlock. He did give them his word that he wouldn't harm them just wanted his girl back.

"How do we know that you won't double cross us?" She asked.

"You don't. But if you know anything it is from the beginning that I wanted my love back. You're going to have to take a leap of faith." Silas responded.

"If you double cross us then we will tell Qetsiyah where you are what you have told us." Kol said. Bonnie glanced at him. Silas looked at the original.

"Then we have a deal?" Silas said. Bonnie and Kol looked at each other and nodded.

"Deal, because that witch daggered me." Kol snapped. Bonnie shrugged and rolled her eyes at Kol.

"I will contact you later when I have a spell." Silas said. Bonnie stared at him.

"What do we do?" She asked. Silas turned to her.

"I suggest you practice some magic so you can actually face Qetsiyah also find a spell that can weaken her just long enough for me to handle it from there." He said. "Until then original, witch." He nodded and with that he walked out of the bar. Bonnie glanced at Kol.

"I don't suppose you being an original you have a house or apartment or something." She asked. Kol shrugged.

"Not around here, since I was undaggered. I would live with Nik in his mansion which is currently empty." Kol said. Bonnie thought about this.

"What about Elena's house on the lake. Jeremy is still alive and that house is owned by his family so no one can just enter if they are a vampire." Kol cursed remembering how the Gilbert boy had killed him. But Kol remembered his deal and he could not harm the Gilbert boy or the doppelganger wench either. Bonnie took a few more bites of her fries and burger before she took out her wallet to pay. But when she looked down at the table she already found it paid. She raised an eyebrow and saw Kol stood and put his wallet back in his pocket and nodded for her to come. Bonnie blinked twice before standing up confused. She didn't realize the original could actually be a gentlemen. She felt those strange feelings again when she was near him or touching him. Especially when he put a hand on her back and led her out of the grill. She found herself blushing. When they got outside Bonnie and Kol headed down the street to Elena's house. Bonnie walked up to the door and knocked on it. She glanced to Kol.

"You're not going to hurt him right?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him. He sighed.

"As much as I want to, no I won't because I gave you my word. But don't expect me to like him or get along." He said folding his arms across his chest. Bonnie watched as the door opened to revel Jeremy who gasped.

"Bonnie?" He glanced to Kol. "Kol?" Before Bonnie could say anything Jeremy was already rushing toward Kol with a stake that he got from his backpack.

New Orleans:

Caroline and Elena were walking in the city looking at many varieties of shops and browsing through clothes. Caroline had brought a jean jacket and a pair of boots. Elena had gotten a blouse and a skirt. Elena and Caroline were just walking out of another store talking.

"Caroline!" Caroline and Elena turned to a girl with brown hair maybe a year older than them. She ran up to them panting.

"Therese?" Caroline said. Elena glanced between them. Elena looked at the girl curiously.

"Caroline, something's wrong." She said still trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"It's Sophie, I heard that Klaus, Elijah and her were going to invested one of the cemeteries here because they think that they might have found something that has to do with Marcel being able to make sure that witches can't do magic." She finally caught her breath. Elena bit her lip wondering if Elijah was alright. Well she wondered if all of them were alright. Minus Klaus she still really didn't care for the original but she knew that Caroline did.

"What cemetery?" Caroline asked seeming worried already.

"I don't know I was hoping that you knew maybe. It's just been two hours and no word from them."

"Can you do a spell to find them?" Elena asked. Therese looked at her.

"Oh sorry, Therese this is Elena Gilbert my best friend from Mystic Falls. Elena, this is Therese she is a witch and is being taught by Sophie. Klaus would say that she might be a friend sort of." She said. Therese nodded to her.

"Anyway I can try." Caroline, Therese, and Elena walked into Sophie's bar and went into the back in a room. Elena watched as Therese shut the door and got some candles set up and a map. Without matches the candles lit instantly. "Ok, does anyone have something that is owned by Klaus, Elijah or Sophie?" She asked. Caroline brought out the bracelet that Klaus had given her for her birthday. Therese looked at it anything that I won't have to burn permanently. Caroline seemed to turn slightly red.

"Well Klaus's blood is in my system right now, could that work?" She asked. Therese nodded. Caroline held out her hand and Therese sliced her palm and let the blood drip on their location on the map. Therese took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Elena looked at Caroline.

"Should I ask how you have Klaus's blood through your veins?" Elena asked Caroline. Caroline bit her lip.

"Ah bitten by a werewolf…" Elena already knew that it was just any werewolf. And she quickly shook her head out of those disturbing thoughts and turned back to watching Therese as she did a spell to find Klaus, Elijah and Sophie. She watched as the flames on the candles grow and looked to see the blood moving from their location to what looked the cemetery that Elijah had talked about being one of the most paranormal cemeteries in New Orleans. St. Louis. Therese stopped and looked down at the map.

"That's where they are," She said. Elena and Caroline glanced at each other worried. Caroline grabbed her phone and tried to call Klaus first just to make sure that they were actually alright because they were suppose to go to a cemetery. When she got his voice mail Therese was right when she said something was wrong. Caroline looked at Elena.

"If something happened to Klaus and Elijah then I think that were going to have to call for some extra muscle as well."

Note: So here is another chapter. Tell me what you think. Reviews thanks.J

A/N End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N I do not own the vampires diaries.

Recap: Bonnie and Kol have agreed to work with Silas to send Qetsisyah back to the Other Side. Bonnie and Kol go to Gilbert house to ask Jeremy if they can stay at the lake house so that no vampire can enter. Jeremy attacks and Elena shop and Elena meets Therese. Caroline and Elena find out that Elijah, Klaus and Sophie are in trouble.

Mystic Falls:

"Jeremy stop!" Bonnie yelled at him as he tried to stab Kol. Kol easily dodged and flashed behind him knocking him to the ground. Bonnie glared at Kol. "Kol." He glanced to her.

"He attacked me." Kol protested. Jeremy was on his feet trying to attack Kol again. Bonnie throw herself in between them.

"Jeremy stop," He glanced at her.

"How is he alive? And you I-I thought that you were dead?" He stared actually finally taking in that she was alive and in front of him.

"I did a spell that helped Kol and I come back from the dead and here we are." Jeremy glared at Kol.

"And why did you bring him back?" He asked.

"Because I made a deal with him. He saved me and we kind of worked together to get out. He can be quite helpful really." Kol shrugged.

"Bonnie, he has tried killing us so many times. And I killed him." He said. Kol glared at him.

"You're lucky I am not here to kill you." Bonnie glared at Kol.

"Kol." She warned.

"What? I said I wouldn't kill him but I don't have to get along with the little Gilbert." Kol protested. Jeremy stared at her.

"I can't believe that your really back from the dead. Elena will be so happy." Bonnie bit her lip.

"Where is Elena?" She asked.

"New Orleans." Bonnie stared at him.

"What is she doing there? I thought she was with Damon? And isn't Klaus there?" She asked.

"She's there because she wanted to see Elijah. And she broke up with Damon a month after you died. And yes Klaus is there with Caroline." Kol stared at him.

"Wait, my brother is with the blonde baby vampire?" Jeremy shrugged and nodded. Kol burst into laughter.

"My brother has gone soft." Bonnie glared at him.

"And you haven't?" He stopped laughing when Bonnie said this.

"So the blonde baby vampire and the doppelganger wench ran away with my brothers?" Kol asked.

"Well Elena left three days ago to New Orleans. Damon has been trying to find out where she is. But she made me promise that I didn't tell him. She doesn't want him to know since they broke up and because he has been kind of clingy to her." He said. "So why are you here?" he asked.

"We were wondering if we could live at your lake house for a while just because were um…working with Silas." Jeremy stared at her.

"What?! Bonnie have you gone mad? You're working with an original but also your working with the guy that brainwashed you." Bonnie glared at him.

"I happen to be working with him for a reason. You see we weren't the only ones that came back from the dead. Qetsiyah did as well." Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Qetsiyah?"

"She is my ancestor and Silas's old friend. She was the one that killed his lover and imprisoned him on that island. She's back and trying to kill Silas so that he will be on the other side with her for an eternity." Bonnie explained.

"And how is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"Because Qetsiyah said that she would do anything to do it, even kill people. Also Silas has made an agreement that if we help him put her back on the other side then he gave his word that he wouldn't harm anyone. All that he wants is to be reunited with his lover." She said. Jeremy sighed.

"And you trust him?" Bonnie sighed.

"Qetsiyah has become a threat really." She said. Jeremy sighed.

"Alright, fine let's go."

New Orleans:

Caroline dialed the only other person that could help them. Though she knew that they wouldn't be happy about the situation.

"Hello," Her voice sounded through the receiver.

"Rebekah, its Caroline we need your help." Caroline said.

"Ugh what do you want Caroline? Can't Nik help you?" She asked.

"That's the problem, Elijah, Klaus and Sophie went to investigate something that might be the cause of how Marcel seems to have the power over the witches. But they haven't been heard from in almost two hours and Klaus won't answer his phone. Look were worried and I would appreciate it if you would help us, I mean you're our only hope really." Caroline said. There was a sigh.

"Fine, where are you?"

"In the back of Sophie's bar-She was cut off when they heard wind and the door open. She turned to see Rebekah snap the phone shut. She gave them a look and turned to Elena.

"What is she doing here?" She asked.

"Elena, is here as a friend to see Elijah and I." Caroline answered.

"I should have figured my brother would still be cursed to fond over the doppelgangers." She said. Elena glared at her. She hated the nickname they had for her. She hated that she looked like someone else. She always wanted to be her own person and not compared to Katherine or Tatia that the originals knew. "Alright, let's go find out where my idiot brothers are and what they have got themselves into."

Elena, Caroline and Rebekah entered the cemetery where Elijah, Klaus and Sophie had gone. As they entered the cemetery Elena made glances at the tombstones that had X's on them. She had heard that Elijah said that it showed how much power that witch had.

"Do you know what my brothers were looking for? Like somewhere they could have gone in this cemetery." Rebekah said. Caroline and Elena glanced at one another and shook their heads. "Wait I think I know." Rebekah walked up to an open door into a tomb. They walked inside to find coffins and the place in ruins. Spider webs and cracks in the stone along with dust.

"Looks like Halloween came early this year." Caroline said. Elena nodded and turned to Rebekah who was looking at the dust. But she was more looking at the foot print. She picked a little of the dust and smelled it.

"It's them." She said. "They were here." Elena raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I lived a thousand years ago and we had to know how to track." Rebekah said.

"Ah guys," Elena and Rebekah turned to Caroline happen to show a underground passage of so sort. They walked over and opened it.

"This looks a way underground." Elena said. Rebekah shook her head.

"It's the catacombs," Rebekah moved to walk down the stairs to the catacombs.

"What are you doing?" Caroline protested.

"My brothers and the witch went this way, we have to follow I am sure that Marcel might know about this place. Come on let's go." She looked at them. "Unless you two vampires are afraid of the dead when the true fact is that we're all dead here." Caroline and Elena glanced at one another as they watched Rebekah descend into the catacombs. They sighed and Caroline began her way down the stairs and followed Rebekah. Elena glanced to the light of the outside one last time before she took a deep breath and followed.

Note: So there is another chapter. Tell me what you think? Reviews thanks. J

A/N End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N I do not own the vampires diaries.

Recap: Kol and Bonnie are going to stay at the lake house. Rebekah has return to help the girls find Elijah, Klaus and Sophie. And they went underground into the catacombs.

Mystic Falls:

Bonnie, Kol, and Jeremy arrived at the Lake house to find that it was in the same condition as it was before. But there still seemed to be memories left behind. Jeremy sighed couldn't believe that he had to do this. Invite an original in his home. An original that he killed that wanted to kill him. He took a deep breath.

"Kol come in," He said. Once Kol entered he was already regretting the decision. He didn't understand how Bonnie could trust him though. He still wondered if Kol compelled her. But they had been dead and he knew that it was not possible for her to be compelled. "Look if that's it then I really have to be getting to school." Bonnie nodded to him remembering that she had technically graduated but she had been dead when she had. She sighed and watched him leave and then turned to Kol.

"Well we better get to work." She said. "But first I am going to spell the house so that no one can just enter." Bonnie didn't want Silas or Qetsiyah coming here. As Bonnie spoke the words she felt the house being secured. Bonnie was scrolling through books of spells trying to find a spell that would help take down Qetsiyah long enough for Silas to send her back to the other side. Kol was looking though books as well. He may not have been a witch or warlock but he knew about magic because of his mother and Anya who had showed him much about magic. Bonnie looked to Kol as he read through each page of one of her family grimores. She bit her lip thinking about how she was jealous of that girl that was flirting with Kol at the bar. She didn't understand why she had react like that. She thought she didn't have feelings for Kol but she was starting to see that she had feelings for him. She shook her head. _How had that happen? _She thought. As she thought of this she couldn't help but thinking back to the kiss. Kol had kissed her that night and she found herself kissing him back. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't even realize that Kol was trying to talk to her.

"Bonnie," She looked at him. "Finally, what were you thinking about?" He asked. She found herself blushing.

"Uh nothing," She said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really Bonnie you're blushing," He said smirking.

"Uh, what were you trying to tell me?" she asked.

"That I think I might have found something. But we can talk about it later. I would much like to know what you were blushing about." She glared at him.

Mystic Falls:

Elena walked through the catacombs following behind Rebekah and Caroline. She found that it was much creepier down here. She found many X's just like on the tombstones but also a lot of voodoo looking things. Such as the way the skeleton heads were positioned in an X. She shivered creped out even though she was a vampire and she was dead really. As they walk through narrow tunnels you could say it started getting a little darker down there and for some reason Elena felt as if she were being watched somehow. She glanced to the big spider on the web as it seemed to crawl up the stone walls and into a crack. She swallowed hard. Suddenly Rebekah stopped and turned to them.

"I hear something," She said. Elena and Caroline glanced at one another and tried to listen. Suddenly torch flame on the wall went out. Elena looked around but all she could see was the darkness.

"Caroline, Rebekah where are you?" She said. Suddenly Elena heard Caroline scream. "Caroline?!" Elena yelled. She heard Rebekah grunt.

"Hey!" She heard Rebekah growl and then heard a crash. Suddenly Elena was grabbed and in self defense she used her strength and fangs get out of their grasp and bite them before taking off running through the dark. She could see a little now since she was a vampire. She flashed down the tunnel and turned into another tunnel until she bumped in something or someone. She landed on the ground with a thud and looked to see what she had bumped into.

Note: So there is another chapter as usual. I also posted two other chapters for The Original Drabbles. Also I have a story on if you're interested. It's called witch of Salem by Midnight172013R. It's my own story I created with my own characters. It's about witches and other supernatural creatures. If you're interested check it out and tell me what you think. J

A/N End of Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Recap: Kol and Bonnie are staying in the Lake house. Looking for a spell that will weaken Qetsiyah and help Silas end her. Elena, Caroline and Rebekah look for Elijah, Klaus and Sophie through the catacombs. Everything goes dark and Elena hears Caroline scream and Rebekah sounding as if she is fighting someone. Elena is grabbed by escapes and runs away despite that she can hardly see.

New Orleans:

Elena looked up at the dark figure who she thought she could see smirking at her. She decided to use her leg to knock them to the ground and she began to flash away through the catacombs. She suddenly found herself in another old looking room. As she walked into it she suddenly tripped and fell face first on the ground. She screamed when she came face to face with a skeleton. She took out her phone and used the light to help her see. She moved out of the old room and looked around when she was suddenly grabbed and flashed away. She screamed but it was muffled with the hand that was now over her mouth. They turned her around and she was met with Elijah. She breathed a sigh of relief. He put his finger to his lips and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her with him into another room full of bodies. Elijah still had the arm wrapped around her as they hid in the room against the wall. She found herself leaning into him feeling as his arms were protecting her from everything and everyone. That's when she heard voices. She caught one as Marcel.

_"Find that girl that looks like Katerina Petrova and the blonde vampire, especially the blonde vampire. Klaus will forever regret leaving himself open that girl will make him feel pain. And then he will learn better then to mess with me."_Elena glanced at Elijah. When Elena heard them leave she turned to Elijah.

"Elijah what's going on?" She asked.

"Those vampires, daggered me but they took it out. They didn't know that they were supposed to leave it in. They caught Niklaus, Sophie and me off guard and attacked us. Turns out Sophie was right when she said that she might have found something. Marcel doesn't live down here but it's a place where his vampires and he comes to hide out and move under the city. They can be anywhere through secret passages that have been created over the centuries. I don't know what happened to Sophie or Klaus. I am still looking for them when I heard you scream. I at first thought that it wasn't you because I didn't think that you were down here. Not until I overheard from a vampire saying that you were down here and escaped him. So then I found you," He said. She nodded.

"It got dark and we couldn't see. I heard Caroline scream and then I heard Rebekah fighting someone. I don't know what happened to them because I was attacked but I managed to get away. And that's how we met up." She explained. Elijah nodded.

"Let's look for the others quickly, and we have to find Miss Caroline soon before Marcel get's his hands on her." He said.

Mystic Falls:

"I'm not blushing! And I wasn't thinking about anything!" Bonnie protested glaring at Kol who was still smirking at her.

"Well we could always talk about how you were jealous back at the Grill place." She glared daggers at him.

"I was not jealous." She insisted folding her arms across her chest.

"Seems like you were darling,"

"Jealous you're ridiculous." She said.

"Bonnie Bennett was jealous just admit it already." He said putting his arms behind his head and leaning back smirking still.

"Your impossible," She stood and walked away to the kitchen. He followed her.

"Impossibly handsome." She scoffed. "Why can't you admit that you were jealous?" She glared at him.

"I was not jealous Kol you can flirt with anyone you want I don't care. God I wouldn't care if you got hurt I don't care about you what's so ever and I never will." She stopped realizing her words and looked to Kol who looked serious now. She could see hurt in his eyes. But his face hardened. "No, Kol I didn't mean that I…" He glared at her.

"Got it darling, I got it. Bloody hell I can see that maybe it was just a waste to come here with you. I should have taken off by now and look for my family." Kol turned and Bonnie swallowed hard and rushed to him.

"No, Kol I am sorry really I didn't mean don't go please don't go." She begged.

"How can I stay with someone who hates me, and maybe I hate them too." His words cut through her like a knife and he turned away and walked out the door. She heard the door slam and she flinched. She felt a tear escape her cheek at hearing that he hated her.

She sat in her room feeling tears drop from her eyes but she made no sound just let the tears fall and feel the sadness within her. She had started to actually care for Kol and when she had said that she didn't she made a mistake and hurt him. The old Bonnie would have said that it wasn't possible to not hurt him because he couldn't feel. But she knew that, that was a lie. Kol could feel she had seen his humanity. He had showed it to her and only her. She wanted to take it back but he was gone perhaps for good. She walked downstairs to make something to eat when she was suddenly flashed into a wall. At first she thought it was Kol because he was the only invited in at the moment and she thought he would be mad. He had done it once before. But instead she found an angry Damon holding her by the throat.

"How are you alive?" He demanded. She was in a matter of shock seeing Damon there.

"I did a spell to bring me back from the dead." He glared at her.

"Where is Elena?" He choked her harder and she gave in to tell him where she was.

"She's in New Orleans with Elijah, Caroline and Klaus."

"What?!" He growled. "I will kill them. She is not safe there how could she be so stupid."

"Damon you're not together anymore you need to let her go." Bonnie told him. Damon just began crushing her windpipe in anger so all she could do was struggle and think about the pain. She couldn't get herself to fight him struggling for a breath. Her vision was starting to get a little foggy. Suddenly his weight was gone and she gasped for breath coughing. She looked to see Kol having Damon against the wall choking him.

"Salvatore, you always seem to be a bloody thorn in my side." Kol said. Damon glared at him but was also in confusion.

"You brought him back to life with you judgy." Damon snapped at her. She was still panting.

"Don't talk to her like that," Kol said and began choking Damon harder in anger. She watched amazed how Kol was showing that cared for her really. He didn't like how Damon was speaking to her. But she wouldn't give in even if she saw just a little care for her. Damon tried to get the upper hand on him but he was no match for the original who quickly snapped his neck. Bonnie watched as Damon's body fell to the ground with a thud. Kol turned to her but didn't say anything.

"Thank you," She tried to tell him. She knew he of course could hear her he was just still mad at her for what she had said to him. He just nodded and looked away walking to the body and bringing it outside before flashing off into the night. He knew Damon would wake up but he would make sure that the Salvatore was far enough from the house and from Bonnie. Kol was still mad at her for what she said. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to harm her or her to be harmed. He really had fallen for this girl and he was in too deep already. Bonnie was still where she was when Kol had left to get rid of Damon. She was thinking that perhaps she should start by seeing what 'this' is between them. And she wasn't going to back out of it her friends were either with an original or friends with them. Perhaps Kol and her could work and become more.

Note: So there is the chapter like I promised. And more good news I have my laptop back now and it works! Also I was using it right now as I typed this. YAY! LOL More fast chapters. Just would like to see how I did on this chapter first though. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Recap So Elena found Elijah and are looking to find the others in the catacombs. Bonnie says something to Kol that she doesn't really mean and he gets mad at her. She then is attacked by Damon who is looking for Elena. Kol saves her though. Bonnie realizes that she wants to see if Kol and her can become something more and make it work.

New Orleans:

Elena and Elijah move through the tunnels of the old catacombs of the city. Elena was worried that something might have happened to Caroline. But she also wondered where Rebekah was since she was an original. Elena didn't think they would be able to capture her. As they moved through the tunnels Elena finally spoke.

"What do you think Marcel is planning?" She asked. Elijah shrugged.

"I am not sure. All I know he will do anything to remain the king of New Orleans that my brother so badly wants to be. Though I am starting to see him want it less then when he first arrived. I think it's thanks to your friend she seems to have an effect on Niklaus and he always wants to please her. I think he might actually chose her over king. And that would be shocking because my brother for his whole life has wanted power over anything else. I think it made him feel better even though he had no one. It was like a replacement for someone that could care for him. My brother had seemed to be closed minded that anyone would actually care about him so I think that's what made him the way he is well kind of was almost now." Elijah said. Elena nodded.

"So Klaus seems different to you?" Elijah nodded.

"Yes, he doesn't seem as ambitious for power as he once was before your friend came along. I have never seen him so happy though. I know you still don't like him or trust him but I truly believe that he loves your friend and would do anything for her." Elena blinked taking the information in. Elijah had known his brother for years and he was actually thinking that Klaus was different around Caroline? Elena thought. Perhaps he was right because she knew that Caroline was happy with Klaus. She couldn't tell the difference with Klaus since he basically was always cold to her. They heard movement and Elena grabbed on to Elijah's arm looking around worried. Elijah glanced around and used his hearing to detect anyone near them. He heard the movement again and in the next second they heard a crash and looked to find a be headed vampire. Elena yelped and moved behind Elijah.

"Oh please don't be such a baby," Elena turned to Rebekah who was standing in the hallway now wiping her hands on the vampires shirt.

"Rebekah, good to see you again. How was your travel with Mr. Donovan?" Elijah asked politely. Rebekah glared at him.

"Ruined when I found out my idiot brothers got themselves captured basically. I get the call from Caroline letting me know that I do have idiot brothers." She muttered.

"Where is Matt?" Elena asked. Rebekah glared at her.

"He's safe where we were before. I won't tell you anything here because you don't know who's listening."She said. "So where is Nik?" She asked.

"Not sure they daggered me but didn't leave it in so I was able to escape with a few hearts left." Rebekah sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Where's Caroline?" Elena asked.

"I thought she was with you doppelganger wench."

"Rebekah," Elijah warned.

"Whatever Elijah,"

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"Well I took down the two vampires that tried to jump me. I heard Caroline scream and then I heard you run away like a coward." She said.

"Someone attacked me I couldn't see I didn't know what to do." She protested. Rebekah just shrugged.

"Whatever,"

"Alright so we have to find Caroline, Klaus, and Sophie and get the hell out of here because I am getting a little creped out." Elena said.

Mystic Falls:

Bonnie was sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her as she ate her slice of pizza that she ordered. She was watching Twilight, it was kind of ironic when she had an original somewhere nearby as she was watching this vampire romance movie. Bonnie remembered when she told Caroline and Elena that if vampires excised she would never fall in love with one. Well if only they knew that she had feelings for an original vampire. She shook her head still getting use to admitting them. She watched as the girl Bella confessed that she knew the truth about Edward the vampire. She raised an eyebrow at Edward who was sparkling in the sun she still had no idea where that myth came from. She knew perfectly well that vampires would burn in the sun without a daylight ring or if they were an original like Elijah, Or if they were a hybrid like Klaus. Bonnie walked into the kitchen to throw her plate out and turned back to find Kol in front of her. She gasped and stepped back only to end up tripping over her own foot. In the next second though she found that she was pulled to something. She looked up at Kol and realized that he had wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. It was like as soon as their eyes connected they were locked in a gaze. She swallowed hard looking into his eyes seeing something that she had never seen before. It was as if he was looking at her with his whole world. She didn't know how to explain it. They both glanced to each other's lips and at the same time their eyes connected once again. She felt those feeling starting to become over powering. She felt as if they were moving closer to one another. And she felt him put a hand to the back of her head. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and knew the original could hear it as well. Bonnie brought her hand behind Kol's head as well. And at the exact same time they smashed their lips together. It was different then their first kiss where it was seeming as if confusion and being unsure. This kiss spoke fused both their feelings for each other. The kiss became more urgent and Bonnie began to wrap her arms around Kol. Kol flashed them into the wall but used his hand to stop them before he hurt Bonnie by smashing her against the wall. He knew he was an original and could break her easily. She moaned and brought tried to mold her soft curves to his hard body. Kol groaned and broke the kiss and began to kiss and suck at her neck. She felt herself become nervous afraid slightly that he would bite her. He could feel her shaking.

"Relax Bonnie," He whispered. "I won't ever hurt you." She seemed to find herself relax as he began kissing her neck once again. Desperate for his lips once again she grabbed his face and brought his lips back to hers. She could feel his tongue at her lips begging for entrance and she granted it parting her lips allowing him in. She moaned and Kol wrapped his arms more securely around her body pushed their bodies together so that there was no space left. Bonnie sighed and wondered why she didn't give in before.

Note: So there is another chapter. Bonnie and Kol finally actually have their first real kiss. Looks like Elena and Elijah are due for their first kiss soon. Promise. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Recap: Elena and Elijah found Rebekah. Kol and Bonnie kiss.

New Orleans:

As Elena, Elijah and Rebekah made their way through the catacombs, Rebekah hung ahead of Elijah and Elena holding up her phone for light.

"God it seems like Marcel is really a vampire I mean I know he doesn't live here but still it's like death down her." Elena said. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"May I remind you that you are also dead." Rebekah said. Elijah sighed.

"This is probably how Marcel's spies are everywhere." He said.

"Yeah well when I find him I am going to kill him for having his men attacked me." Rebekah growled. Elijah sighed.

"Well I know that Niklaus will probably not take it lightly really." Elena nodded. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and Elena looked to see Klaus, Caroline, Sophie and some boy. Elena smiled.

"Caroline your alright," Elena said. Caroline smiled.

"Yeah that vampire jumped but he didn't see that Rebekah had hit the vampire with another vampire. Though I got lost along the way looking for you guys. Then I found Sophie unconscious and Klaus in pain from the other witch." Caroline nodded to the boy. Klaus glared at the young boy.

"Let's get out of here." Sophie said. She pointed up to the stairs that went up. They walked up to a wall that looked like a door. Elijah pushed it to the side and everyone walked through it to find that they were in a old house in the cellar. They went upstairs to find a woman talking on a phone ignoring their presence. They all made it out the door before she could see them.

When they got back to the house, Elijah, Klaus and Sophie took the boy downstairs to the cellar to get some information out of him. Rebekah sighed.

"Well now that, that's taken care of I can go back to Matt." She said walking out the door without saying another word. Elena looked to Caroline.

"When I was in the tunnel I overheard Marcel talking to one of his men about looking for you." Elena said. Caroline sighed but nodded.

"I wouldn't be surprised he has tried before. Don't worry though he always fails." Caroline walked into the kitchen grabbing a blood bag. Elena realized that she really hadn't been able to fight much in the tunnel and she had overheard Marcel was also looking for her. Perhaps what Alaric had taught would not be enough because she only learned enough to take on Caroline though she didn't mean to attack Caroline. She couldn't seem to fight Marcel and his men were a little stronger and older then she was. They knew how fight really. Perhaps she needed to become a better fighter. Elena glanced to Elijah as he emerged from the cellar and Caroline walked down to the cellar. Elijah walked to her.

"Are you alright Elena?"

"I'm fine Elijah just didn't expect to be attacked and all." Elijah sighed and nodded.

"I am sorry I didn't want you to get involved but it seems that you are now."

"You don't have to apologize Elijah it wasn't your fault. None of this was." Elijah shrugged.

"You still have a chance to go back to Mystic Falls." He said. She stared at him.

"I think I will take my chances I have been through danger before." She said.

"I still think that you would be safer there but I will not tell you what to do." She smiled to him.

"That's what I like about you Elijah, you respect my decisions and don't take them away from me." Elijah shrugged.

"Elena I can't control your life, God gives you one life the least you can do is control it and do what you want not what others want." He said. Damon had always tried making decisions for her. She hated how she felt as if she didn't have a voice and couldn't speak out.

"Even when I had my humanity off you wouldn't force me to turn it back on." She said remembering the last time that she had seen him. They had kissed then and she blushed at the memory. It was when he kissed her she felt something but her humanity had been turned off but she still felt something resurface perhaps her old self when she was human.

"Elena, I wouldn't have forced you even if I couldn't bear to see you heartless and cold. It would have been the wrong thing to do because you would have never learned that you still need your humanity. When we still have out humanity it is what keeps human and not a monster. Even if it is painful and want to forget about it without those feelings you would never know how deal with life experience other emotions such as happiness or anger or love." He said.

"Yeah well after that your girlfriend snapped my neck." Elijah shook his head.

"Elena she is not my girlfriend anymore I decided that even if the girl that I originally loved came back it wouldn't be the same. It has been centuries and I feel as if I have moved on and are done with her charms." Elena nodded and felt slightly relieved that he wasn't with Katherine anymore. She didn't know how but she felt jealous of her. Perhaps the girl Camille had been right perhaps she had feelings for him that she wasn't aware of.

Mystic Falls:

Bonnie awoke to the ray of sun. She sighed and rolled over and snuggled into warmth of a pillow. She didn't realize that the warmth of the pillow was actually breathing. She opened her eyes to find Kol next to her on her bed. She was slightly relived that they both still were clothed, but was also disappointed. Kol has his arm wrapped around her tightly securing her to him. She was facing him his forehead near hers on the same pillow. She smiled and snuggled closer to him she didn't care if this was wrong she had never been happier than being with Kol right now. It sounded strange for her to think that but she didn't care. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. She felt his arm tighten on her waist a sign that he was awake. Bonnie opened her eyes and found light blue eyes. His fingers traced over hip and up her arm and to her cheek where he brushed his fingers across it. She closed her eyes, feeling them. She brought her hand up from his chest to his face. No one speaking just feeling. She leaned in and gave him a kiss and he kissed back with passion. She sighed.

"We should probably get up." She said. Kol smiled at her.

"No we don't." He smirked.

"Are you two going to get up already or am going to be annoyed watching you?" Bonnie stared at Stefan who was Silas but they could only see him because he was in their head. She blushed and sat up and Kol glared at the 2000 year old warlock.

Note: So there is another chapter sorry this took so long I have been doing chores I have a relative coming to visit. So I don't know if there will be much updates but I will try to always put two. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Recap: Elena and Elijah grow closer. Katherine is out of the picture. Kol and Bonnie are now practically together and Silas shows up in their minds.

Mystic Falls:

Kol glared at the immortal warlock. Bonnie removed herself from Kol and stood along with Kol.

"What's going on?" She asked. Silas raised an eyebrow and glanced between the two and shook his head.

"Well while you two have been absorbed in each other it seems that Qetsiyah has already seemed to know where I am. Which is why I am relocating for now. She is going to do a spell tonight as soon as she finds me. This will bring Qetsiyah and I back to being dead and this time she is going to try and make sure that I go to the other side with her for an eternity." Bonnie blushed when he had began his sentence.

"Tell me that you have that spell for tonight that will weaken Qetsiyah so that I may end her." He said looking to Bonnie. She nodded.

"Yes but where is the spell taking place?" She asked.

"It will take place at the town square because that is where she killed my lover. I think she finds it a place where she will take me with her and make her feel better. That bloody witch has caused me nothing but hell." He cursed.

"Why does she hate you and your lover so much? I mean I understand that she was in love with you but I mean it seems like she took jealousy a little too far." Bonnie said. Silas sighed.

"Well it I'm not really sure she just seemed to want something that she couldn't have and I think she would tell you she always gets what she wants. So I think that's one of the reasons of why she is like this. I remember when we met. I was about fifteen at the time. I loved using my skills to impress and scare people that I was one of the most powerful warlocks in the world at the time. She was also a witch and when we met we became good friends. I was in love with my power at the time. What I find ironic is that your blonde baby vampire friend and the original kind of have a comparison to my story. It happened when I was twenty one probably maybe twenty two when I made myself immortal. I was fearless and ruthless yet also impulsive at the same time."

2000 years ago Flashback:

_ Silas(AKA looks like Stefan) walks through the woods not really caring where he was going._ _He was concentrating on finding his next meal. He had to feed and was already getting hungry. He already knew that when he found his prey that he would tear out their throat. He heard a piercing scream. Silas glanced around looking for where the scream came from. He could hear the sound of men and a girl sounding slightly scared. He flashed there to find three men gaining up on the young woman. He thought he had found his meal when he suddenly looked to the young woman. She had long wavy dark hair and sea blue eyes. She was rather slender in her long cloth like dress. He watched as she punched the man that was the closest to her. The man growled and glared at her. One man smiled evilly. _

_"Oh, this lass seems to have some fire in her men. Come here lass we just want to play." The man cooed. The young woman glared at him. And Silas didn't seem to like the way that they were talking to her. He suddenly found himself there in an instant and had his hand wrung around the man's neck lifting him off the ground. He heard her gasp and the other men's eyes widened. The man in his grasp grunted and struggled with the grip of his hand. Silas in the next second had the man's head ripped off. The man gasped and stepped back away from him frightened by his power. He growled and showed him his true face. The men were so scared that they fled. When he turned back to the young woman she was slightly frightened. He stepped to her once he got himself under control. She stepped back. _

_"Are you alright m'lady?" He asked. When he tried to touch her shoulder as a sign of comfort which had seemed so foreign to him, she slapped him across the face and glared at him. He was shocked. He was the most powerful being in the world but this woman didn't even seem to fear him really because she just slapped him across the face. He was surprised when he didn't want to kill her. He was suddenly fascinated by her reaction. No one had ever done that to him. Anyone else would have fled like those cowards of men that were trying to force themselves on this young woman. _

_"Stay away from me!" She snapped. He felt slightly hurt by this. Hurt? Silas an immortal being he did not feel pain. In the next second it was like he felt his heart was beating. And he definitely didn't want to stay away from her. In the next second she fled as well. This young woman was bringing out feelings that he had never felt in such a long time. He followed her back to the village where she lived. When she saw him she instantly walked to him. "Are thee here kill me?" She asked swallowing hard. _

_"Do thee think such a thing?" He asked. Her jaw clenched. _

_"Yes," He was shocked by her honest. She wasn't afraid of him. If it was anyone else he would have killed. But he didn't seem to mind her honesty in fact he seemed even more curious about her. She made a glance at the older man and woman that were cooking supper. He could see love for them in her eyes and wanted her to do the same when she looked at him. He knew though that these people were her parents along with a little sister that came running out of the hut. "Please don't harm them." He didn't want to threaten her or harm her but he had to know her name. _

_"I will not harm them if thee tells me thy name." He said. She glared at him but swallowed hard thinking that she would do this for her family. _

_"Serverina,"_

Flashback ended

Bonnie stared at him. He was right when he had said it was almost like Klaus and Caroline's love story. She had known this because Caroline would always tell her about what she would do and what he would always say about her. Though she was scoffing at him.

"Serverina was the one that helped me see that power wasn't everything. I was starting to fall for her before I even realized it. After that I realized all I wanted in the world was her. She has been the one to keep my humanity on an anchor to life and emotions. She was also one of the reasons that I made the cure so that I could be with her even in death. But Qetsiyah was the one that didn't want this. She can't accept when she can't have something that she wants." 

Note: So there was another chapter. Finally some flashbacks for Silas. Tell me how I did. I am sorry for a lack of updates but like I said it would be pretty hectic and hard for me to post another chapter with relatives and tests that are coming up. I will try to get another chapter up soon. Next chapter will be all about Elejah. I am thinking of bring Katherine into the story you know to add a little drama also I am debating whether I should have her human or not. Give me your opinion. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Recap: Kol and Bonnie learn about Silas's past. A young woman named Serverina. (Serverina is an actually name from ancient times just an interesting fact Lol) Silas falls in love with Serverina when he first meets her but she despises him as a monster seeing as he ripped apart the men even if it was an act of protectiveness. She still didn't want anything to do with him.

New Orleans:

Elena sat on the couch scrolling at all her missing phone calls and texts. She wasn't surprised when most of them were from Damon. She just shook her head. She cared for him but wasn't in love with him anymore. And frankly he was starting to annoy her by seeming a little too clingy. She looked up to see Sophie on the other side of the room. Sophie was absorbed in the book that she was reading. Elena was curious more about what seemed to be happening in the city and about this Marcel. She ignored the sounds downstairs coming from Klaus and Caroline arguing about what to do with the boy. Klaus simply wanted to get knowledge from the boy but doing it his way. Caroline didn't care if he wanted the knowledge she was just trying to make him not always threatening to kill people. Elena sighed and turned to Sophie.

"How does Marcel have the power or control over you and your magic?" She asked. Sophie looked up at her.

"I am not sure that we should be discussing this Elena Gilbert." She said hesitantly. "I know that Elijah means well at keeping you out of the war that seems to be coming. I think the best way to keep you out of it is by knowing little knowledge as possible." Elena glared at her.

"I am practically part of it now. After tonight I say that I should know more. And I am not going to have people make decisions for me. I have already had that done for me before. And I am done having decisions that are mine being made by others." She snapped and folded her arms across her chest like a stubborn child. Sophie sighed the girl did have a point and she was sure after she said this to Elijah he would give up and tell her.

"Very well." Elena glanced to Elijah. Speak of the devil. Sophie thought before leaving the room so that the two could talk alone. Elijah sat down across of Elena to look at her as he spoke. "I don't know if you know much about this town other than there seems to be a lot of the paranormal around here as well as voodoo. Anyway it's true as you know a century back Niklaus lived here. He found Marcel and turned him and in return Marcel became Niklaus's protégé and a good friend of Niklaus's. Back then Niklaus had his humanity off and was causing what seemed like the next reign of terror. People were sometimes so scared to leave there homes at night and sometime in the late day. Niklaus happened to teach Marcel what he had thought were 'perks of life as a vampire.' Nklaus and Marcel seemed to ravage people and cause much death and torturing others. Many vampires and werewolves feared them. That's when Niklaus I would say was at his worse in that century. He would never leave any of victims alive and seemed absolved and obsessed with it and what he called a game. But his fun did not last much more then perhaps two years before Mikael was catching up to him. He fled and New Orleans was sent into havoc and chaos by Mikael's wrath. Marcel had managed to survive and decided that he wanted to have the power. So in Niklaus's absence he took control of the city and started becoming obsessed with the power that he now holds. And now that Niklaus has returned wanting his power back Marcel refuses to give it up to him. So the both of them are battling to be the one and only 'king' with the power. And the reason that Marcel has control over the witches is because he has a powerful witch working for him. And one of his favorite as he calls it. It is not the boy downstairs though." Elijah finished. Elena took in what he had said to her. Marcel had a powerful witch on his side Klaus and Marcel used to be friends till Marcel stole the so called 'throne' from Klaus. And that Klaus was even worse then she imagined.

"Ok." Elena paused. "I want in." Elijah stared at her.

"Elena-

"No Elijah I want to help. Caroline gets to help and so does Sophie why can't I?" She asked as she stood looking at him . He sighed.

"I understand that Elena but I you are still young as I said before it would be very easy for Marcel to harm or kill you if we're not there with you." Elijah said. "And Caroline is Niklaus's concern. And Niklaus doesn't seem to care about your safety but I do." Elena stared at him. She knew Elijah was the moral original and trusted him. They seemed to have an understanding but she didn't think Elijah would ever admit to her that he really did care for her. She glanced to his throat as she watched him swallowed. She was confused as how he seemed nervous slightly. And that was saying something since he was an original and also Elijah seemed more serious than the others.

"That is sweet Elijah," She said. "But I think it's time I learned how to defend myself. Perhaps you could teach me." She smiled. Elijah stared at her. "How to fight," She continued. Elijah sighed.

"If that is what you want Elena then I shall." He said. She beamed and when he stood without warning Elena threw her arms around him in a bear hug. Elijah blinked twice still not use to this type of affection remembering that he had only ever showed this to his sister. But Elijah felt his uncontrollable feelings for her surface and he hugged her back. Elijah and Elena broke apart from there embrace and their eyes met. It was like the chemistry between them had grown somewhat stronger since the last time that they were this close to one another.

"Am I interrupting something?" The voice came from behind Elena and she turned to Caroline who was smirking. Elijah and Elena broke from there embrace. Elijah cleared his throat while Elena blushed and seemed to play with her hair. Caroline raised an eyebrow. "It seems the tension in here is so thick that it could be cut with a knife." Elena glared at her friend still her face was as red as a tomato and Caroline couldn't help but laugh. Elijah brushed himself off before placing his hands behind his back.

"I think Niklaus might require my help with the warlock." And with that Elijah moved past her and Caroline and walked down the stairs to the cellar. Caroline grinned at Elena who was shaking her head walking past her.

"Not one word." Elena mumbled and Caroline laughed.

Mystic Falls:

"How long did it take for her to actually like you?" Bonnie asked. Silas glanced at her. They had moved to the living room where Kol and Bonnie were sitting next to each other on the couch. Kol had his arm around Bonnie and still glared at Silas not trusting him. Silas shrugged.

"Awhile." He said. "But she did finally start to like me when I did something that she thought was selfless."

Flashback:

_ Silas hated Amadeus. He hated him with all his being because he could get some affection from the girl of Silas's affections. Silas already knew he was falling for Serverina day by day. He couldn't help but admire her want to learn more about her. He recalled one day when she was talking to him about keeping his distance from her family. He wanted to brush her cheek but she would never let him. Now he hated this man that she would let touch her. Silas also knew though that Amadeus did have not just her approval but the right to touch her because she was betrothed to him. Her father had arranged the marriage in hopes that his daughter would be married to fine young man with wealth. He knew that her father would not accept him as a worthy suitor for his daughter. But how Silas dreamed of it he wanted nothing more than to have her and he needed her. She brought out the good in him the human in him. No one else could. Silas sighed knowing he would never have her. Especially after he had attacked her suitor in jealous and rage that he was touching her. He had broken the other man's arm well boy Silas would think since in truth Silas was much older than him. He knew that today was her birthday and that she would finally be turning eighteen. When he got to her hut she glared at him and folded her arms across her chest. _

_"What thee want?" She asked. Silas sighed. _

_"I know thy is angry me, but I have come earn back perhaps some little forgiveness, I was, it seems that I envy him. For he seems to be able to have something that I can't have. No matter how hard I try I finally realize that I will never earn your affections and that it will always be him. Which is why I have decided to flee this village this land and you have my blessing to be married to him." Silas finished and she stared at him. _

_"I am not something that is an object that thy wishes to keep like possession I am a human being and I will not be fought over like I am not. I will not be wanted for such things." She scoffed and turned to leave. _

_"I don't just want you, I want to earn thy's love, I want thee to love me as I love you." She froze taking in his words. He loved her, just some poor peasant girl. He didn't want her just for lechery he wanted her because of her. She felt the feelings that she had been trying to bury for him surface and break through the barrier and explode within her. She turned around to him to see that he was walking away. She couldn't let him go. She was in love with him. She ran to him. _

_"Silas!" Silas turned to her expecting her to slap him or say that she never wanted to see him again but was not prepared for when she tackled him and smashed her lips to his. This only made her feelings for him stronger. He was shocked at her actions but could careless he loved her and wanted her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kissing her like he was starving. He never thought that he would be with her like this she cursed, scoffed, rejected his affections for her but now she was kissing him. And it felt like he was kissing heaven something he could never have imagined. In the end after kissing him he stayed in the village and the two became secret lovers. After the night that they had made love he had made her a promise. He couldn't live without her now and wanted her for an eternity. He had to make her immortal with him. She slightly hesitated when he asked her to become immortal with him. But after thinking it over for a few days she realized she couldn't be without him. They met in the woods where she told him she would join him in immortality. And he kissed long and happily that she would be with him forever. But what the two lovers didn't know was that someone had been watching them. Qetsiyah had followed Silas there and had seen everything. Qetsiyah wasn't having him leave her for that mortal whore and she intended that they would be together and she would die. She would show Silas the mistake he had made and make him realize that he was in love with her and not the mortal. And she would take immortality to be with him forever while this girl would die for bewitching him with some spell. And she was going to make sure that she never interfered with Silas again. _

_"Death will be the end of this." Qetsiyah promised. _

Flashback ended:

Bonnie couldn't believe that someone had loved Silas and wanted to be with him forever and she also knew that she hated her 2000 year old grandma. Her grandma did sound insane. Like she wanted to see what she wanted to see not what was real.

"Did you ever love my grandma?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I loved your grandma but I was not in love with her. She was like a sister to me nothing more. I didn't mean to hurt her but I don't regret it now seeing as she has been the cause of my misery for an eternity." Silas said.

"Why didn't you just kill Qetsiyah when you had the chance? I mean she did kill you lover." Kol said. Silas sighed.

"I didn't know it was here I had thought it was someone else and had ended there life. I didn't realize that I had ended an innocent though. Qetsiyah was smart and she played me. When she found out thought that I intended to be with my lover Serverina in death she decided that she would have to have me in death as well. She didn't realize that I was truly in love with Severina and still can't accept that I am." He shook his head. "I finally know now that this time, I have to end her life. I have to end someone who had been like a sister to me. I wish I didn't have to but she took everything away from me and now she has to die this time."

Note: Hey guys so here is a longer chapter. I tried to provide a longer one since the delay and also some more flashbacks and background info. I hate to say it but it's getting close to the end finally. I have been thinking of going back to Klaroline I have been having so much inspiration for them. I will try to the second to last chapter of this story give you guys a little spoiler to what I think my next Klaroline fanfic will be. Until next time. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Recap: Kol and Bonnie learn more about Silas, Severina and Qetsiyah history. And Elijah and Elena get closer as she wants to help. Elijah is going to train her.

New Orleans:

Elena had been practicing with Elijah a while and was…well improving. Elijah was still able to pin her against the tree in less than ten seconds. Elena was trying and she knew that she was not going to probably ever beat the original really. As they practice Elena tried flashing behind Elijah to try and attack him but he was much faster and Elena up pinned to the tree once again. She cursed. Elijah went back to his side and spoke.

"Show me you stance," He said. She positioned herself in a fighting position that had her arms farther apart exposing her center to her opponent. Elijah raised an eyebrow before walking over behind her. He grabbed her arms and moved them more in front of her protecting her center. "Your arms are too far apart. You see if you hold them together you protect your center," He explained. She couldn't help but blush and feeling her skin get warm where he had touched her. He moved away and she was missing his touch. Elijah back and waited for her to make the first move. Elena struck for his face but her dodged easily and grabbed her arm in mid air putting it behind her back. She struggled and tried using some of the skills that Alaric had taught her. She used her other hand and clenched it in a fist before striking his neck. Elijah lost his grip on her and it was enough for her to pull away and use her leg to kick his out from under him. He lost his balance and went tumbling. Elena moved over him brought the stake hovering over his chest. She smirked realizing that she had won against the all mighty original vampire. He smiled to her.

"I win," She confirmed. He nodded. She lowered the stake.

"Well done Elena," He said. It wasn't until she realized there position. She was straddling his waist with one hand over his chest. She blushed and looked at him not realizing their faces were close enough to see his brown eyes boring into her own. Her breath hitched and she felt everything around them disappear till it was only the two of them. She glanced at his lips for second. She wanted to kiss him. She had kissed him once when he thought she was Katherine. She hated thinking about her. Elijah hesitated, feeling the atmosphere shift with a different mood. It was becoming a more romantic one. _No! _He cursed himself. He couldn't feel this way for her he made his word that he would not fall in love with another Petrova woman. He wouldn't ever fall in love again. All he couldn't think about was kissing her. He wanted nothing more for her to kiss him as well. But he knew she still had the Salvatore brothers as suitors. He was fairly certain she might still have feelings for him since they didn't break up for too long. Before Elena could even have a chance to press her lips to his he flashed away to the other side of the forest. Elena turned to him embarrassed and slightly stung because in a way it seemed as he rejected her. Perhaps he still loved Katherine. She hated thinking about them together. She looked away and he cleared his throat before speaking once again. "Well I think we have trained enough for today. Shall we?" He held out his hand to help her up. She ignored the gesture of his hand and walked past him. Elijah sighed and followed her out of the woods and back to the mansion. When they got there Klaus and Caroline must have left together and they took the warlock to Sophie's. Elijah said that he would go and check on Sophie and make sure the boy didn't escape and was not using magic. Elena was left alone in the house to think about through her thoughts which were a cluster about Elijah and almost kissing him. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear the movement in the house. She looked around.

"Hello?" She walked out into the hallway from her bedroom. She looked around looking for an intruder or Elijah perhaps. "Hello? Elijah?" Another source of movement coming downstairs and no response. "Is someone there?" She called. Still no answer. She slowly descended the stairs looking around for the source of movement that she had heard. She walked into the kitchen and looked around and was about to turn to look in another room when in a flash she was grabbed and shoved against the wall. She tried to scream but it was muffled when she looked to a familiar face. He removed his hand over her mouth and she stared at him in shock.

"Damon?" He nodded to her.

"It's ok, come on let's get out of here." He said grabbing her by the arm and tugging her away from the wall and dragging her to the front door.

"No! Damon let go!" She protested.

"Elena, we have to go before Klaus or the other original come back. This is no time to play stupid." He nearly yelled in irritation. She glared at him.

"Damon I came here on my own. Elijah and…Klaus have been nice enough to take me in. Elijah has been treating me like a guest not a prisoner and Klaus doesn't really care about me his only attention is on Caroline. Caroline and I have been hanging out again and its starting to feel normal to me." He glared at her.

"Normal? NORMAL!" He gripped her forearms in anger. "Elena there not normal there originals that have destroyed and harmed you and your friends! They are not your friends they are going to hurt you why can't you see that!" She tried to push him off of her but he was older than her.

"Damon, I am fine just go home alright I don't need your help. Caroline is here she is with Klaus I am sure that Klaus won't harm me." She snapped.

"Vampire Barbie is with Klaus? Well I guess I should have known she would have given into him sooner or later. But still Elena there originals you can't trust them. Blondie is just dumb so I'm not surprised that she is with him she is quite messed up."

"Damon!"

"Come your coming home now,"

"No Damon let me go!" She yelled. Suddenly his weight was removed from her and she looked to find Damon against the wall with Elijah holding him by the throat.

"Mr. Salvatore I believe she told you to let go of her." Elijah spoke. Damon glared at him.

"Elijah I don't really know if you and your moral self would really go so far as to compel her but I guess that Klaus could have done it too." Damon choked out.

"She came on her own will. I had warned her to stay away but she wanted to come in need of comfort from her best friend and my brother's love Miss Forbes." Elijah said. Damon glared at him. "I suggest you leave Mr. Salvatore I do not think you are welcomed here really. Besides I would hate to have to rip out your heart in front of Elena. Women should never see this and also Elena would not want any harm to come to you since she does in fact care about you." He said.

"I am not going anywhere not without Elena," Damon grunted.

"Damon I am not your girlfriend anymore. And Damon you should really just leave." Elena said folding her arms across her chest. Damon stared at her and growled while shoving Elijah off and scoffing out the door in anger and pain. Elena knew she had hurt him but it was the only way. She sighed when she heard the door close. Elena turned to Elijah.

"Thank you," Elijah nodded.

"No one should ever be taken away against their own will." She touched his hand to show she appreciated his help. But she could see that both of them were now closer and when she was about to try and kiss him he moved away before walking off to the study. Elena sighed. It happened like that for the next three days. She was going to try to get him to see that she had feelings for him and wanted to become more with him. It was when she got out of the shower and asked him if he had a robe that she could borrow. She knew she had one somewhere in his suitcase. Elijah swallowed hard seeing her in just a towel and his gaze slightly glanced to her legs that were exposed. He shook his head and glanced back up to her, composing himself once again before handing her Rebekah's robe and walked back to his room. She groaned slightly annoyed that he still didn't get the hint that she was trying to get him to see. She tried another attempt one evening when she had said that she was cold and scooted over to him to get warm. Elijah had merialy stared at the fire all night in the fireplace trying to think about it other than the beautiful girl snuggling closer to him. Elena tried again one night when there was a thunder storm. It was true though that she didn't like thunder storms and it kind of scared her slightly despite that she was a vampire. She walked into Elijah's room and said that she was scared and Elijah being polite allowed her in his bed not seeing a problem till she started to move toward him. He moved till he could no longer move and was on the edge and before he could figure out what he should do Elena was already wrapping her arms around his torso and laying her head on his chest. Elijah didn't move just stayed like that looking at the ceiling trying to keep himself in control. He didn't get much sleep and he didn't dare touch thinking if he did he would lose the battle within himself. Elijah was reading in his study while Elena was in living room more irritated than ever trying to get Elijah to see her feelings for him. She decided that she was just going to go straight to him and admit them. Elijah looked up from his book to see her come in.

"Elena, what can- He was cut off when she pushed his book to the side and maneuvered herself onto his lap while wrapping her arms around his neck. Elijah swallowed hard. "Umm…Elena what are you doing…." He slightly stuttered. Elijah never really stuttered he was the serious one.

"What am I doing Elijah?" She shook her head and smirked. "Well Elijah I don't know if you have noticed but I like you. A lot and you don't seem to be picking up my hints." She said. Elijah swallowed hard. This woman had the power over him like no one had. He had never felt nervous like this not even with Katerina. Elena glanced at his lips and back to his eyes. Elijah knew he should stop this but when she started peppering light kisses over his skin he froze and could not seem to move. She smirked happy with the effect that she had on him. She took this time to look back in his eyes and just by reading his eyes she knew he broke. He snapped and cupped her face and kissed her gently but at the same time fierce trying to show his feelings and desire that he had for her. She sighed into his mouth. Elijah began to wrap his arms around her pulling her closer to him. Her fingers were tangled in his hair. He groaned and moved to began kissing her neck. She moaned holding his head closer to her neck. Elijah lifted her up and stood and before they could both register anything Elijah flashed them upstairs.

Mystic Falls:

Kol and Bonnie were near the town square. Bonnie was glad that it was late and no one would be out there to witness what they were doing. Kol pulled her to the side, she looked at him in question.

"Bonnie, are you sure you can do the spell, remember the possibility- She cut him off by pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"I will be fine nothing to worry about were lucky it's a full moon tonight." Bonnie and Kol stopped to watch waiting for Silas's signal. Bonnie looked to see Qetisyah emerge and enter the town square with two of the five hunters. Qetsiyah had changed her clothes and was wearing denim jeans and a red tank and a leather jacket and black high heeled boots. Her dark hair was now up to her shoulders and in loose curls. Bonnie looked to see Silas emerging from the woods with his hands in his jacket pockets. He stopped when he was close to them but left some space in between them. Qetsiyah smiled to him evilly.

"Silas, good to see you again my love," His jaw clenched.

"I am not your love Qetsiyah never have and never will." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Just admit that you always loved me already Silas we both know that you do. And in return I promise to give you a quick death." She said. Silas shook his head.

"Qetsiyah I know it's hard for you accept that I don't love you but it is the truth and I beg that you only see it because if you don't I will be force to have to do something that I have never really wanted to do because you are like a sister to me." She shook her head.

"You still are bewitched by her. I don't understand how she still has a hold on you even in death." She snapped.

"Because Qetsiyah, I love her and I still do." He said. She flinched slightly hurt by the comment but she would not give up.

"Looks like it will have to be just like the first time." Qetsiyah raised her hand Silas put his hand to his head groaning in pain slightly. Kol looked to Bonnie who was just starting the spell. She spoke the words and felt a tug in her gut as power surged through her. Kol watched as the flames on the candles grew and the wind seemed to pick up blowing her hair in the wind. She concentrated and used her power against Qetsiyah. Qetisyah smirked as Silas was now on his knees in pain. She nodded to the hunters to kill him with the new found skate that she had created that could kill any creature despite how powerful they were. They approached him. Silas gritted his teeth watching them approach him. He used his magic that he had to combine his with Bonnie's to make it stronger and more deadly. Finally Qetsiyah started registering pain. She stopped the pain that she had been inflicting on Silas and cried out in pain. Silas was on his feet in a flash and easily tossed the hunters away knocking them unconscious. Kol flashed to Qetisyah and held her back. He ignored the fact that she was still trying to burn him. Bonnie felt the power of her magic starting to drain and began using another which was her life. She felt blood starting to drip from her nose and pain seeping through her body she felt her body began to feel in pain. Kol turned to her seeing this and was about to flash to her when he saw Silas there grabbing her arms beginning to speak the words. The candles exploded into flames seeing as Silas had just unleashed his new found power as a witch. All he needed was another to activate it. Silas stood and nodded for Kol to go help. Kol flashed to her as she began to slump to the ground. Qetsiyah looked to Silas and her eyes widened when she realized that he had all his powers back and was now truly was the most powerful being in the world. He was now officially an immortal being and a warlock all in one. Qetsiyah looked slightly nervous now but she wasn't going to give up. She raised her hand to strike him down. Silas didn't seem harmed by it as he raised his hand letting fire erupt in it. The legend about Silas was right he was like no other witch or warlock. He threw a fire ball at her and she was knocked to the ground. He was there in a flash and threw her into a tree. She didn't move now and just sat there staring at him coming toward her. He kneeled down in front of her.

"You loved me you know you did," She mumbled. "You should have loved me."

"Maybe I did at a time but not anymore. And I think I finally realize something. You say you love me but I don't think you do." She shook her head.

"No, I do. I love you." He shook his head.

"No that is your problem Qetsiyah. You can't love anyone. That is your curse." He watched a tear escape and slide down her cheek shaking her head. He sighed and swallowed hard.

"Do it," She said. "Do it. Do it!" He ripped her heart out and she slowly just closed her eyes. And Silas sighed feeling a tear of his own sleep down his cheek.

"Goodbye old friend."

Note: So sorry this took so long. I finally got it updated. Next chapter time to take down Marcel and then Kol and Bonnie reunite with the others in New Orleans. YAY! Tell me what you think? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Recap: Kol and Bonnie helped Silas end Qetsiyah. Silas makes Qetsiyah see her curse which is she can't love. Elena and Elijah have their first kiss and perhaps more.

Mystic Falls:

It had been two days since Qetsiyah had died. A day since Silas did a spell and the return of his love had come back. Silas was not as happy as when he saw her alive once again. Severina had come back to him and as promised he left with her and never bothered anyone ever again. Bonnie was eating an omelette at the grill when Kol came in to sit down across from her. She smiled lovely to him.

"Hi," She said.

"Hi," He smiled but then his smile dropped and he took a deep breath before speaking. "Bonnie I am going to leave Mystic Falls." She took a sip of her drink before speaking.

"Ok when are you going to be back?" She asked.

"That's the thing darling I won't be coming back. I have to find my family." He said. She stopped eating and stared at him. He was going to leave her. She knew he wanted to find his family but she felt sad because she didn't want him to leave.

"When are you leaving?" She nearly snapped slightly. He sighed.

"Tonight,"

"So soon!" She protested and folded her arms across her chest while looking away.

"Bonnie my family is important to me as well as you are as you have noticed. I have to go now. I have to find them." She took a deep breath and stood grabbing her purse.

"Ok well I think you have made it clear." She said walking away. He was confused and walked after her and was in front of her blocking her path. She glared at him.

"What's clear? The fact that I want to find my family?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, obviously 'this' was just a waste of time. You made it pretty clear that you are leaving me. In other words dumping me or breaking up with me." She said moving around him once again. He finally caught on to what she was saying. When she was outside she was pushed against the wall by Kol.

"Are you stupid?" He asked. She glared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you stupid? Because you don't seem to get much. You captivate me Bonnie I am not breaking up with you but I still have to go. You could come with me." She stared at him. He wanted her to come with him to his family. She knew that Caroline and Elena would be there as well. But she was still thinking about Klaus and Elijah. She didn't like Klaus that much really and he wasn't too fond of her either. "Come with me Bonnie," Kol pleaded. She shook her head.

"I don't know, I have never been anywhere but here." Kol smirked.

"It will be an adventure than." He said. She smiled to him. Her father was gone her friends were gone and she sure as hell wasn't staying here with Damon.

"Alright," She said. He smiled even wider at her answer. She hoped that she didn't regret her decision because all she knew was that she was going to be staying in house with originals possibly.

New Orleans:

Elena awoke to the ray of sun spreading across her face. She groaned and rolled over to snuggled more into her warm pillow hoping that more sleep would come. It was then that she realized that the pillow was breathing. She opened her eyes to find herself laying her head on Elijah's chest her legs tangled with his under the covers. She watched his chest raise and fall before looking up to look at him. He was sound asleep and she could have sworn she saw a smile on his face. She smiled to herself feeling happier than she had in a long time. She snuggled closer to him and began tracing patterns on his tone chest.

"Your awake I see," Elena turned to him and smiled seeing him awake. Elijah tightened his arm around her body and suddenly became serious. "You don't regret anything than?" He asked. She shook her head and pressed her lips to his.

"No of course not." She said. He smiled to her.

"We should probably get up." He began moving away from her and she wrapped her arms around his torso tightly bringing him back to her.

"We don't have to get up just yet." She said seductively. Elijah shook his head and chuckled. "Come on let's stay in just a little longer." She pulled him to her and kissed him.

"You're not going to let it go now are you?" Elijah said with a smirk.

"Nope," She pressing herself closer to him. Elijah sighed in utter defeat.

"Very well I suppose a few minutes wouldn't kill anyone." He said.

"How about an hour?" She smirked. "Or two."

Caroline and Klaus were downstairs in the kitchen eating lunch. Which were blood bags. Caroline smirked when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Elena came in the kitchen with her brown hair in a hay stack and her clothes were slightly wrinkled. Elena realized that she had company in front of her and began fixing her hair and striating her clothes. Elijah was the only one that looked professional. He was in a neatly nice suit and his hair was combed. Elena sighed wondering how he seemed to walk around so perfectly.

"You two slept in late." Caroline broke the silence. Elena swallowed hard and her cheeks turned red.

"Ah it was long night…" She trailed off.

"I'm sure it was. You must have been tired from whatever you did last night." Caroline proceeded. Elena glared daggers at her while she smirked. Before anyone could say anything Klaus's phone rang. Klaus answered it.

"Hello?" He said. He glanced at Elijah and snorted. "Alright I will be there shortly." He hung up the phone and stood. "I am going to kill him." Klaus growled.

"Who?" Caroline asked.

"Marcel,"

Elena, Elijah, Caroline, and Klaus were on their way to the bar. Sophie was there with a woman. Elena glanced to her wondering who she was. She had thought she had met everyone so far. Therese was sitting at the other end of the bar watching and sitting in her sit.

"Klaus, Therese and I found her. She is Marcel's witch that had cast a spell making us slightly weak and not able to use our powers." She explained.

"Can you break the spell?" Elijah asked. Sophie shrugged.

"I am afraid that I would need to see what type of spell she used." She sighed. "Unfortunately that means someone would have to go to her house and retrieve her spell back." She said. "While distracting Marcel." When Elena heard someone needing to be distracted she thought of Caroline and turned her head to her. Caroline saw this and glared at her.

"Oh no! Hell no! I am not distracting that creep. I wouldn't even know what to talk about with him. Ah blood…" She shrugged. Klaus glanced to her.

"I agree besides I thought that was only reserved to me." Caroline glanced to him.

"You liked me distracting you all those times?" She stared at him confused. He shrugged.

"Well I would hate that you were doing it. But it still got me to be around you more." He said. "Also it seems more like our 'thing'. And I would also hate for you to be near Marcel." He said. Elijah thought about this.

"I think I might know who could possibly distract him." He turned to Camille the bartender who was wiping a table down.

"Camille?" Elena said. Elijah nodded.

"It seemed that Marcel has been around her more lately and friendly towards her." Klaus smiled.

"If I know anything is that Marcel has taken quite an interest in her."

The plan was simple Camille was going to distract Marcel while Elijah and Elena went to get the book. Caroline was helping Klaus think of a plan. When Elena and Elijah got there. Elena found the place to be a mess. Like a big book mess. Books were piled and stacked in many different places. Elena almost found it quite like a maze or something. As Elijah began skimming through books. Elena thought they were never going to find the spell book that the spell was. When she found a book on the desk that was open. But she couldn't read the handwriting.

"Elijah, I think I might have found it." Elijah walked over to her and picked up the book to read it.

"It's the book." He said.

"How can you read it?" She asked.

"Well I have lived a thousand years. I know how to read and write every language known to man even witchcraft." He said. Elena realized how smart Elijah was. _He could be God._ She thought shaking her head. No wonder Elijah could remember so much history is was like a scholar and many other things combined.

"Well I can read and write in English and have well 'Si' in Spanish." He chuckled and she glared at him.

"Sé que todos los idiomas," Elijah said. She raised an eyebrow. "Means I can speak every language." He smirked. Elena rolled her eyes and began walking to the door. She wouldn't admit it but he was really good in Spanish and it was kind of sexy… When Elena and Elijah walked outside Elena was suddenly thrown into a tree. She grunted and looked up to see two vampires. Elijah glared at the vampires. "Quite rude to knock someone into a tree." Elijah dropped the book and in half a second ripped one of the vampires hearts out. Elena's eyes widened when she saw the other vampire behind Elijah. But that's not why she was worried. She was worried because this vampire had the white oak stake. She didn't know how or where he had gotten it but before she could do anything he stabbed it in his back making Elijah cry out in pain, Elena in a need of vulnerability flashed to the vampire without even thinking and ripped his heart out. Elena watched the body drop with a thud and looked to the bloody heart enclosed in her hand. Elena stared at it in awe. She swallowed hard, she had never killed anyone unless she counted when she had her emotions off. But not when she had them on and she was herself really. Elena shook with guilt and fear. Elijah finally stood healed and registered what happened.

"Elena, are you alright?" Elena didn't speak just shook her head and dropped the heart. And began to stare at bloody hand. "Elena everything will be alright. I know it's not easy to accept when you have done something like this. But you did it because you care. I promise Elena that you will be fine." She nodded and picked up the book to hand it to him.

When they got back Sophie found the spell and broke it and Klaus showed Marcel he had no power left. Even if he counted his minions Klaus showed him who was really king. Marcel realized that he didn't have much of a choice anymore to step down since Klaus was the original hybrid. Even though Klaus was king again Caroline made sure that he wasn't as bad as he once was. Klaus actually was surprised when he didn't care as much as he uses to be when wanting to be king. Caroline was always the one that he wanted more than to be king. Elijah and Elena officially became a couple. And one day when they were all in the house relaxing, there was a knock at their door. Elijah took this time to answer it. When he was gone to long Elena had got up to follow him.

"Elijah, who is it?" When she looked to see who was at the store she thought that she was hallucinating. Because right in front of her stood the girl that she had known since she was little and became her best friend. "Bonnie?" She looked to see Kol as well.

"What's going on?" Caroline said but stopped dead when she saw Bonnie as well. Bonnie smiled to her friends. Klaus had taken this time to come into the room to find his little brother standing at the door.

"Kol?" Elena felt tears in her eyes before she flashed to her best friend and wrapped her arms around her in a tight bear hug.

"You alive!" She exclaimed. Caroline also flashed over to hug her friend.

"Kol? The witch? What in bloody hell is going on?" Klaus asked. Elijah blinked twice.

"Care to explain?" He asked. Kol smirked.

"Well brothers it is quite a long story but we are back again and Silas is no longer a problem." He concluded.

"You killed him?" Elena asked. Kol glanced at Bonnie who shook her head.

"He ran off into the sunset with his resurrected lover." He said. Caroline raised an eyebrow. So Silas was still around somewhere but with someone he loved.

"Turns out Silas has been only trying to be with her in any way he could. In death or alive." She said.

"Bonnie I can't believe you're alive." Elena said.

"What's the matter Nik miss me?" Kol asked.

"I think I am regretting it." Klaus said. Caroline elbowed him making Klaus roll his eyes at her. "Maybe a little until you opened your mouth." Elijah sighed knowing this wasn't going to end well. After this Elena didn't seem to regret anything. Caroline had been a bit hesitate to the idea of Kol and Bonnie being together. But she eventually accepted it when she found that Kol really did care for Bonnie more than anyone else she could say. In the end Bonnie hadn't regretted giving Kol a chance and Elena hadn't regretted leaving him to find Elijah. And with that the originals and Mystic Falls girls live long until they were only heard as whispers and legends.

Note: So there you go tomorrow I am going to post a new story on Klaus and Caroline. I am back to Klaroline. So tell me what you think on this story? Reviews thanks. Also I will post a original drabble tonight right after this one.

A/N end of first chapter 29


End file.
